Overprotective
by MrToast101
Summary: Nala has strong feelings for Simba and because of this, Nala is very overprotective of Simba. What will Happen when Simba has sustained a life-threatening injury and another Female threatens to take Simba away from Nala forever. How will Nala react? (Mufasa doesn't die and Scar inst in this story, Main focus Simba x Nala. Rated M for language and minor sexual references. Re-edited
1. Chapter 1

**Overprotective**

 **By Mr_Toast**

 **This story is set when Simba and Nala were cubs. Also, I did a huge plot twist to where Mufasa was never killed and scar doesn't take place in this story. The reason being, I wanna focus on this story being romance between simba and nala without all the other crap going on. Anyway… Enjoy. :)**

It was like any other day in the pride lands for the two young cubs, Simba and Nala. They were currently making there way down to the waterhole after waking up and saying goodbye to their parents. They were walking down from Pride Rock when Simba wasn't paying attention and lost his footing resulting in him falling the rest of the way down.

"Simba!" Nala yelled running down to where her friend lay. "Simba, don't ever do that again! You had me worried!" Nala exclaimed while nuzzling her head into his chest.

"Uhh Nala I'm fine, I just stumbled a little" Simba was taken back by this gesture. He didn't understand why his best friend was nuzzling his chest after he fell down a little hill.

Nala immediately realizing what she was doing shot back quickly and looked down so he wouldn't see her blush a crimson red. "Oh um yea…. W-well Just be more careful next time…"

Nala quickly took the lead so he wouldn't see her blush anymore. ' _Why do I have these feelings for him… He's my friend, not my mate. I almost blew it, if he found out I had these feelings for him he would certainly run away not wanting to be my friend.'_

When the two cubs got down to the water hole, Nala was about to start a conversation when she realized that simba had a little cut on his left shoulder from the fall. "Simba, You cut your shoulder!" She said in a worried tone while making her way over to him.

"Huh, Oh yeah, I do" He said while looking at his shoulder. What he did next almost gave poor nala a heart attack. "Better clean it out" he said while jumping into the depths of the waterhole.

"Simba!" Nala was frantically looking for Simba waiting for him to resurfaces. Nala wasn't able to swim, her mother never taught her how, so she assumed that Simba couldn't swim either. About 15 seconds later Simba resurfaced and made his way back to shore to be greeted by a rather angry Nala.

"Simba! What was that? You could have drowned and I wouldn't have been able to rescue you!" Nala was working herself up over Simba jumping into the water to clean himself that she was blowing her cover again.

"Nala, I know how to swim, I was just cleaning out the cut you pointed out" He said with a smile and turned to leave. "Well I'm going to sunbathe to dry off, then we can maybe play tag after that"

"Ok I'll come with you, I'm feeling rather tired today, I could use the extra rest" She said with a nervous smile. She wanted nothing more than to be with 'her' simba.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

After around 10 minutes of random walking, Simba plopped down on a large stone in the sun to dry off. He found one next to a tree so Nala could sleep in the shade.

Simba being the cub he was fell asleep almost instantly after lying down. Nala was just watching the slow rise and fall in his chest making sure he was still breathing. She feared at any moment that it would stop and she would watch her friend die.

' _He sure is cute, the way he looks so relaxed in the sun, any girl would be lucky to get him as there mate. He smart, handsome, nice, and just an added bonus he happens to be the prince, which means one day he will be the king. Too bad it will never be me, we are just friends, and that's all will ever be, just friends. One day he'll fall in love with another lioness, they'll mate and have cubs of their own.'_ Nala continued to go on with those thoughts and she hadn't realized that she was starting to cry and sob a little.

Simba woke up after an hour or so and heard what sounded like someone was crying and sobbing. He looked over at Nala and he saw her laying down with her eyes shut, and tears were streaming down her face. He immediately stood up and went over to comfort her. Nala felt a warmness on the side and crook of her neck and opened her eyes to see a very concerned Simba looking at her.

"Hey what's wrong Nala?" He asked with a concerning voice that made her heart melt and she got ahold of herself.

"Nothing… it's just... Nothing, don't worry I'm fine" she said with a smile as a few stray tears left her eyes. Simba was not convinced

"Doesn't look like nothing if it made the bravest girl I know cry" With a playful stern look.

Nala was touched by this, she had stopped crying and found a new source of confidence, no one had ever called her brave before, and what made it even better was that it came from her crush.

"I tell you later" she said with a smile

And with that, the cubs ran around and played Tag and Pinned Ya for hours. Simba looked up at the sky and realized it was getting late, an idea then pooped into his head.

"Hey it's getting late, wanna go the meadow I showed you that one time and watch the star?" Nala loved that place because of that one moment they shared there a month ago. It was so romantic for her, of course, but Simba being well… Simba... didn't have a clue on what romance even was and thought it was just fun.

"Of course, that place was a blast last time" all she thought of was being able to hug and kiss the entire time away from stress and worry.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

When they got to the spot Simba was talking about, they started to talk about the stars and what they looked like. After a while, they just got lost in each other's eyes, each thinking the same thing, how beautiful the other was and how they wanted to be mates.

Nala decided that this would be one of the only time she could tell Simba he feelings for him with ensured privacy. She took all her courage and put it into her sentence.

"Simba, I wan-" But she was cut off before by a menacing voice.

"SIMBA, NALA! There you two are!" This voice belonged to Mufasa, and by the sounds of it, he wasn't happy.

Then the thought hit them both, they hadn't considered what time it was.

"Simba get over here right now! We're going home, now! And you're going to be grounded for the next two weeks!" Mufasa boomed.

Simba walked slowly to where his Father and mother, Sarabi, where and they looked furious. Simbas mother picked him up by the scruff and the three walked away.

"Nala you too…" said Sarafina, Nala's mother.

Nala walked over to her mother who began to lecture her while they walked home, then stopped and started sniffing the air.

"Is something wrong mom?" Nala's mother was never one to stop so suddenly.

"Come here Nala…" Sarafina sounded rather amused. Nala went over to her mother and once she did. Sarafina started to sniff he daughter private area, where no lioness allowed people to touch but their mates.

"Moooooom! Stop that's private, I'm not a cub, I can groom myself!" Nala hated to be groomed there, she felt so vulnerable when people touched that area, the only person she felt comfortable touching around that area was simba. She remembered when she sat on Aimbas hind leg to keep him from running off doing something stupid and it grazed that area and she had to suppress the urge to moan.

"Nala what were you doing with Simba?" Sarafina asked with a suspicious voice.

"We were stargazing why?" What else would Simba and I be doing inana open field at night away from everyone else Nala thought to herself?

"Nala… your wet.." Sarafina was now giggling realizing what was going on with her daughter. She was in love… and by the looks of it… she had complex feelings for him.

"Wet? I haven't gone in water in over two days mom? How can I be wet?" Nala wasn't even close to mating age so she wasn't sure what she meant by wet.

"Look down honey" Sarafina said while trying to suppress a giggle.

"What I… oh? Why are my back legs wet mom?"

"Nala, that happens when a lioness is trying to tell the males that they want to mate, seems my little girl is interested in the young prince" she said the last part in a sing-song voice and start to giggle some more.

"What! No! Why would I want to mate with the cutest cub I know? I mean the weirdest most….uh… no, I'm too young... ew gross!" Nala was struggling to find the words to explain.

"And that proves it! My little girl is in love with the young prince" Sarafina wasn't mad at her girl anymore because she was love struck.

"Ok fine I do! But don't tell anyone! Please! And how do I get rid of this sensation and this… wetness thing" Nala was completely embarrassed by this situation.

"Tell simba how you feel when he's ungrounded."

"Why not tomorrow, it's not like I can't see him throughout the day" Nala was starting to fear what her mother would say next.

"Oh you're not going to be grounded, but you can't be near simba while he's grounded, that should be a fitting punishment for you" and with that Sarafina went off to pride rock and left a very depressed Nala behind.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

The next two weeks went very slow for Simba, Nala wasn't allowed visit him while he was grounded making the cub very board. All Nala could do was a worry while Simba was all alone. She was worried that he would be in danger and be helpless without someone there. Nala pleaded her mother time and time again with the same answer, No.

When Simba was ungrounded, his father took him somewhere in the pride lands for his training to become king. This made Nala worry even more, and didn't go unnoticed by either Sarabi or Sarafina, they were taking notice of Nalas interest in Simba, and so they formed a plan that day, or an arrangement per say,

When news that Simba came back early spread, Nala was thrilled and bolted to pride rock to see Simba, which she hadn't in almost three weeks but was stopped by Sarabi before she could enter.

"You can't see simba right now, he's hurt and Rafiki is healing him" Sarabi saw the pain in Nala's eyes and felt horrible that she had to keep nala away from simba.

Rafiki them came out and patted Nala on the head before turning to address Sarabi.

"Sarabi, he should be ok, have someone watch him at all time for the next few days, come get me immediately if something happens" The tone Rafiki used made Nala worry even more. It was like he was doubting that there was much that could be done in this situation which just added to Nalas worries.

Nala immediately bolted inside to see her worst nightmare come true, Simba lied lifelessly on the ground, the only indication that he was alive was the steady rise and fall in his chest, Simba's left side from his shoulder to his gut was rapped in this green leaf stuff and had a couple scrapes and bruises on his legs and body. There were sticks that were rapped to his left leg lining the bones.

Nala ran to him and struggled against him and cried into his chest, right now she didn't care who saw her or what was going on, all she wanted to do was to be with her Simba. When she was younger, she had made a promise that if Simba was ever in need, she would be there for him, to whatever end.

She had overheard some adults talking about his injuries, Multiple scrapes and bruises, a large gash the started at his chest and went down to his gut, and a broken front left leg. He'd be lucky to survive with his injuries. If he didn't wake up soon, he wouldn't have a way to eat or drink and would most likely die of dehydration. And the mass blood loss wasn't helping either.

For the whole day, Nala prayed to the kings above that simba would make it and be ok, and things would be back to normal.

"Nala?" Sarabi called out. "Hey, Simba needs someone to look after him, your mom and I will be outside during the day, call us if somethings wrong" Sarabi's voice sounded choked and hoarse as if she had been crying a lot recently.

Nala was happy for the first time since she told of his accident. Even if she was told to not be near him, there was nothing anyone could do to get her away from her Simba.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Nala didn't get any sleep for the next two days and only got a drink when her mother watched Simba and she ate next to him, the third night came and the lack of sleep was taking a toll Nala. She was struggling to stay awake, biting her tongue and slapping herself to stay awake. Her vision was starting blur and her strength waning. This didn't go unnoticed by her mother either.

"Nala you need to sleep, I'll watch after him" Sarafina told he's cub who was currently slapping herself to stay awake.

"No mom, I need to be awake in case Simba needs me" Nala had no plans of moving anytime soon. Nala was surprised by this. Her mother had just given up so easily and without even starting an argument.

"Ok then, see you in the mourning" Sarafina left but just watched the two. Within 15 minutes her plan had worked and Nala fell asleep. She went over to where Nala was snuggled up against the young prince and watched the two cubs all night.

Midway through the night, Sarafina overheard some sobbing and found out that is was coming from Sarabi. Sarafina felt terrible for her friend, the thought of being told your cub was most likely not going to survive and had a mere few days to live, would destroy just about any mother who cared about her child.

Nala woke up slowly, she forgot what happened the night before or why she was next to Simba, then it hit her, she was supposed to be watching Simba and shot up and was relieved when she found him breathing than looked at her mother.

"Ah Nala, your awake, it's a little after midday, the lioness should be back with food soon" Sarafina was watching SImba while Nala slept into the afternoon, and was met by a rather angry Nala.

"Mom! You watched me fall asleep and did nothing? What if Simba needed me?" Nala swore to watch Simba and now her mother was watching her sleeping on the job.

"Nala you will not raise your voice at me! You're are young and need sleep! you're not only supposed to take of Simba, but yourself!" Sarafina was now angry at how careless her daughter was of her own health.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving, wake me if anything happens, and I mean it mom" and with that, the young cub nuzzled back under Simba and got what little she could with all that nightmares that plagued her mind.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

The next day, Nala was back on full watch over Simba, her gaze never leaving his chest to make sure he was breathing, when all of a sudden she heard a faint and weak voice "Nala? Is that you?"

She looked down and saw that Simba was awake and looking at her. She screamed with all that she was worth. "SIMBA!" She yelled while nuzzling his head.

As if on queue, Rafiki, Sarabi, and Sarafina rushed in the den over to them fearing the worst, only to see that Simba was awake and Nala nuzzling him. Sarabi's heart melted at the view that her son was awake and alive.

"Simba!" Sarabi ran over to him to nuzzle her cub, while Sarafina had to pry Nala off with much resistance. After Sarabi had her moment Nala reattached herself to Simba with a million questions.

"Simba what happened? Are you ok? Can I help? Please be ok! Just hang on ok!" Nala was drilling him with questions while Rafiki was giving Simba some water. All this incoming information put more stress on simbas mind, causing him to go back to sleep.

"Simba! No no no no!" Nala said through tears seeing him pass out and suddenly.

"Nala, he needs rest, he is still recovering, let him rest" and with those words of encouragement from Sarafina, Nala went back to watching Simba like a hawk. Waiting for there next chance to talk.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Two days later Simba was able to stay awake but didn't talk to anyone but his mom and dad and that's only if he had to. He was so tired, staying awake was all he could do. He looked terrible, he looked thin due to the lack of food and water. His body exhausted by all the healing it was doing and the stress it was being put through. This made Nala grow impatient as time went on. She had so many questions, the biggest one she had was what happened. What could happen to Simba, the toughest cub she knew, to be too weak to even talk, something he was always doing.

She saw Simba doing what he was always doing while he was awake, staring at the walls of the den as if in deep thought, Nala got simba back for the most part but this wasn't the simba that she knew, the one she fell in love with. The one that made her laugh, the one that comforted her when she cried, the one that was outgoing, the one that did dangerous stuff, the one she wanted back.

"Simba? I just wanted to tell you that I'm here for you if you need anything, and I mean anything, just asked, please". She then put her head back down on her paws and closed her eyes. Nala only wanted to be able to talk to Simba, he looked so depressed and it pained Nala even more to see this.

"Nala?" Simba called out in a quiet tone almost like a whisper.

Nala shot up and went to face Simba. "Yes, Simba?" She asked with some enthusiasm in his voice, this was the first time in two days that he had said her name.

"Nala, please don't leave me… I don't want to be left alone" Simba said with a depressed tone.

"What? Simba I would never leave you, why would you even think that I would want to leave you?" Nala was hurt by these words, that fact that Simba thought she wanted to leave was crazy.

"It's just that you're always in here with me, and not outside playing with your friends, I thought that you would be bored and wanted to be with your friends" Simba said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Simba, I'm right where I want to be" Nala said with sincerity in her voice. And it was true, there was no one she would rather be within the world than Simba.

'Thanks" He responded

"Simba? What happened, I know I shouldn't ask, but I really want to know what happened" Nala said with sadness in her voice.

"Oh, the ground shook beneath me and I lost my footing while patrolling the pride lands with my dad and I tripped off a ledge and fell 15 feet down and hit a rock, i broke my leg in the fall and cut my underside on the rock, I blacked out after that and remember waking up looking at you" Simba said before yawning and falling asleep, letting his body heal.

Satisfied, Nala fell asleep snuggled up against simba as she had for the past six days.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

One month had passed since that day and it was the day that Simba would get his bandages taken and splint taken off. Simba was able to move around by limping and with someone to lean on from time to time for support. Nala didn't like the idea of Simba walking around, at any moment he could fall down and heart himself.

Simba, Sarabi, Sarafina, Mufasa, and Nala were making there way to Rafiki's tree to check Simba's healing progress. When they arrived, Sarafina asked Nala to wait outside the hut until they were done.

"Moooom, Pleeeaaaase! I won't make a sound I promise!" Nala protested in a pleading voice. Sarafina went to speak back but Simba beat her to it.

"It's ok Auntie Sarafine, I don't mind if Nala comes in, I actually prefer if she did.

"Well I guess its ok then" She said letting her daughter in.

When they got inside they were greeted by Rafiki and got down to business. Rafiki asked everyone to wait outside, and they all did without resistance.

Rafiki removed all the small bandaged first and was pleased that they had healed up and the scars faded. He then went to the gash on Simbas underside and was relieved that it had fully healed but there was still a scar, and most likely always would be, only true love could make scars fade. Then to the splint and was even more relieved that it had healed and the bone was aligned, it seems that his old tricks for broken bones still worked.

"Now Simba, You're fully healed but take it easy, you still need to let your body heal. Now come here and let old Rafiki tell you something" Simba did and Rafiki whispered into his ear "Jump past everyone and run as fast as you can to pride rock, Give everyone a real scare" and said giggling afterward. Simba had a mischievous smile on his face and nodded.

The others were waiting outside when Simba bolted by them and out of the tree. Everyone Immediately shot and said in unison "SIMBA!" and sprinted after him.

Rafiki could only laugh at this as his prank had worked. He then decided to follow the others.

Simba had a lot of energy saved up and was able to pace Sarabi, Sarafina, And Nala,

But even at his fastest, Mufasa gaining on him. After a 20 second chase, Mufasa finally caught up to Simba and grabbed him the scruff.

When Mufasa put Simba down he rolled on his back dying with laughter as the rest of the group caught up and the four where very mad at Simba, But Simba was too worked up to even notice there glares. Then from the bush, Rafiki came out and distracted with the four with some 'important news on Simbas progress. Rafiki gave the signal for Simba to take off again and Simba was able to start running off again while the four were distracted.

"Hey, Simba…. Simba?" Rafiki asked as if shocked to not see Simba where he once was.

"Oh, he is grounded when i get my paws on him" Mufasa huffed and the Four of them ran off to pride rock where Simba's trail led to. When the four arrived at pride rock they saw that Simba was on his side huffing in and out. His breathing was very shaky and labored as if he sustained a lung injury.

They all lost their anger and went to make sure Simba didn't hurt himself.

"Simba are you ok?" Sarabi asked with concerned while nuzzling her son.

"Ahhhhh, You should of have seen your faces! I mean they were priceless! Hahaha! I mean, i gave you a real scare didn't I?" Simba said with laughing uncontrollably like he was before.

"Simba! You're lucky I'm too concerned about you to ground you but if you ever do that again! I swear to the kings above you will regret it!" Mufasa said while walking out of the den with Sarabi and Sarafina, leaving Simba and Nala alone.

"Simba why?" Nala said on the verge of tears.

"Because it was funny" he responded while laughing. Hearing this made Nala cry and sob to herself. Simba immediately realized his mistake and hugged Nala letting her cry into his chest, soaking it with tears. After a few minutes of crying Nala reluctantly pulled away from the embrace.

"Simba, I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again" It pained Nala to think of Simba hurt again.

"Don't worry Nala, I'll be careful, for you" He said with a smile looking into her eyes.

As almost like insurance, Nala and Simba nuzzled together for what seemed like hours to Nala but is was only less than a minute. Unknowing to Simba or Nala, Mufasa, Sarabi, and Sarafina where watching. Mufasa and Sarabi left to go talk about Simba's Future, leaving Sarafina to watch the young ones in a nuzzle war.

Simba effortlessly pulled away and looked into Nala's eyes saying "Besties forever" before turning and leaving to get water much to Nalas Displeasure. Her heart split in two at the world besties, she wished he could have used a word like mates or lovers.

Nala Heard a voice belong to none other than to Sarafina "Having fun?" Her mother teased her?

"Mom, I can ensure you that Simba and I are just friends" Nala said confidently.

Sarafina mocked Back "Says the one that gets wet every time she's around Simba.".

Nala quickly looked down and saw that she was dripping and some hitting the cave floor. "Oh, mom I uhhhh… I can't help it" She emitted embarrassed. Nala was going through heat and Simba wasn't really helping her by being cute and getting himself trouble. She was broke from her thoughts when she heard a yelp a pain coming from outside. She went to the mouth of the cave and looked down the rock hill leading to the cave and saw that Simba had fallen down like before but this time was in a lot of pain and rushed down to help him. Sarafina saw this as a moment for Nala to confess her feelings to him and watched from afar.

"Simba! You promised me you would be ok!" Nala said a bit angry at him for not even going a minute without breaking his promise.

All this commotion caused Sarabi and Mufasa come running about to see what was going on. Sarabi quickly ran over to him And scolded him for being so careless. "What were you thinking Simba? You need to be more careful!"

Suddenly Rafiki emerged from the bush as if he had the gift to pop up whenever he wanted. "She is right Simba, I hit some pressure points at my tree so you could run away, but that was only temporarily, You need to be careful, I suggest minimal walking for the few days"

Upon hearing this Mufasa stepped up and confronted Rafiki. "So that act was yours?" He said in a very angry voice.

Rafiki giggled and wacked Mufasa on the head with his staff whilst say "Gotta go" Before disappearing in the bush.

Sarabi took Simba back to the cave and told Nala to make sure to not let him leave while the adults talk. Leaving Nala and Simba alone again.

Simba tried to be clever and tried to outwit Nala into letting him leave, This only made nala angrier. "Simba this is serious, I'm not going to lose you again" She said trying to hide the sadness in her voice and keep away tears.

"Awwww come on Nala, you don't understand" Simba said in a cute little voice. This made Nalas temper start rise

"No, you don't understand!" She yelled before turning away to leave him, but where she could still see him if he tried to leave. " _He doesn't understand love! If he did he would be more careful! I just wish he understood! I just wish i could tell him'_ While Nala was in though Simba could only just wonder what had happened.

' _Man… Why did Nala get so mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong did I? And what would I not understand? I might be silly but I'm not dumb… I love her and I hate to see her like this'_. Simba might love her, but he still didn't understand how love works.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Nala was currently twisting and turning in her sleep. It was obvious to any bystander that she was having a nightmare and a bad one by the looks of it. She suddenly shot up panting and sweating. She immediately stood up and looked over at where Simba should have been. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that he wasn't there. She immediately started to panic and frantically started to look for him until she spotted him in a corner of the cave where he was peacefully sleeping. She ran over to him and was greatly relieved when she saw that he was alive and breathing. She went to turn around to go back to sleep when a voice called out.

"Nala? Is that you" Nala was startled and turned around to see Simba looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Uhh… yeah, Simba, don't worry it's me, go back to sleep" Nala felt a little guilty that she woke Simba because of her own cause.

"It's ok, what are you doing" Simba asked in between yawns.

"I had uh…. I had a nightmare" Nala responded shamefully.

"I'm sorry, do you want to talk about it?" This made Nalas love for Simba grow even more. He was always so outgoing and caring for others.

"Uhh, no... But Simba…. Do you mind if i st-t-tay with you… Like as f-friends… To make sure you're ok… N-not L-lik-" But she was cut off before she could continue.

"Sure, If it makes you feel better" Simba said as he made room for Nala to move in and she did. She nuzzled up against him like she did for over two weeks each night while he was recovering. He moved on of his paws over her shoulder and she tucked her head under his Arm. She fell asleep almost instantly in her crushes embrace.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Nala woke up next morning to realize that Simba wasn't next to her. She thought that he must have been getting a drink and made her way down to the water hole to see Simba down there but not alone… She saw that Kula had just nuzzled under Simba's chin before leaving, going off somewhere else. This made Nalas blood boil and she felt a new feeling… Jealousy…

 **CLIFF HANGER! Kinda… Anyway, this is my first fanfic and i thought that this would be a good place to stop. I'm going to be making a chapter two, but i could use some ideas and constructive feedback to help improve my story. Also, i apologize now for any minor grammar errors. I read the story over twice so I think i got them all. So please don't hate to much if it isn't that good. I'm a rookie in this field. So that's all for this time, also I'll answer any questions and comments at the begging on my fanfiction to acknowledge my supporters. See ya next time! Mr_Toast Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Overprotective Chapter 2**

 **By Mr_Toast**

 **This is the second chapter For OverProtective, As promised. As far as updating goes… ill try to update like once every four days hopefully even quicker. But this Fanfiction Will not die… Even if everyone hates it… Lol i'm desperate… Oh also important notice, Im not going to follow the Anatomy of Lions in the Fanfiction alot, normal male lions grow their mane when there around 4 and its fully grown where there around 7. Same with Nala getting aroused at such a young age. So don't be using your biology books in the comments to hate on me please lol… Anyway Enjoy!**

Nala was currently making her way to to see Simba at the waterhole, when she got there she saw Simba… but not alone… She saw that Kula had just nuzzled under Simba's chin before leaving, going off somewhere else. This made Nalas blood boil and she felt a new feeling… Jealousy… Nala quickly bolted towards where Simba was drinking. She would have to confess her feelings to Simba sooner or later before Kula could come along and ruin everything.

"Simba!" Nala yelled with excitement after running up to Simba. He smelt like Kula so she acted on instincts and started to nuzzle where Kula did to get rid of the smell. Simba wasn't expecting this and stumbled back a bit and because of his limp he began to fall but Nala caught him.

"Wow hey Nala, Happy to see you too. Hey maybe we can go play Tag or pinned ya in the fields today!" Simba was tired of being stuck in the den all day and was ready to get back to living like a cub.

"But Simba your leg, and your body, you need to take it easy, meet me in the den, i'll be right up" Nala wanted to spend the day alone with Simba to maybe tell him that she loves him to keep Kula away if she could find to courage to.

"Ok see ya then" Simba said and for the first time, he gave Nala a passionate nuzzle before walking of into the den. This sent Nala into a daze and made her blush. Kula had seen the whole thing and had a few words for Nala. Once Simba was far enough away, She jumped on Nala and pinned her.

"Hey watch it!" Nala snapped

"Listen Na-la, Simba is mine! So back off, or you'll regret it" Kula said bearing her teeth getting of Nala to let her up.

"Not if i have anything to say about it! And Simba will choose who he wants! He's not your property to do with what you please!" Nala said trying her hardest not to rip her throat out.

"Huh ok, we'll let him pick, But we both know who he's gonna pick, Me!" Kula added then turned and walked away.

"Oh we'll see.." Nala said

"See what?" A voice belonging to Chumvi, One of Nalas friends.

"Huh, Oh hey Chumvi, nothing, Hey i gotta run" Nala said making her way to the Den to visit Simba before Chumvi stopped her.

"Hey Nala, If you liked a girl how would you ask her out?" Chumvi said a bit embarrassed.

"Who do you like" Nala said with a smug grin.

"Don't tell anyone… Kula" Chumvi whispered in her ear.

' _Yes! If Kula falls in love with Chumvi, then that harlot... I mean slut… i mean… Lioness… won't be a threat to me'_ Nala was forming a way to get Kula away from Simba by putting her with Chumvi.

"Well are you friends?" Nala asked

"No, I'm too shy to confront her" Chumvi said a bit embarrassed.

"Well get to be friends, then i can help you" Nala said before walking of to see Simba.

"Ok thanks!" Chumvi called out before running of to find Kula.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Simba had been waiting for around five minutes for Nala to come in and was starting to wonder where she was. Before he went to find her, Kula came up to him and started to flirt.

"Hey Simba… Got any plans today?" Kula asked in a seductive voice, sitting in a way to show of all her body to Simba in a way to subdue him.

"Yea he does… With me…" Nala said in a annoyed voice at the month of the cave.

"Nala" Simba said going over to greet her. "Sorry Kula, I'm going to be with Nala today, Maybe another day" He said in a sweet voice.

"Thats ok" Kula said while glaring at Nala. Just then Chumvi came in.

"Hey Kula wanna hang out" Chumvi asked in a happy tone. He couldn't help but gaze at the way Kula was sitting in. He could see every part of her… even her private parts.

"Ugh, Sure nerd… let's go" Kula said walking away with Chumvi. Chumvi winked at Nala, and Nala returned the wink. Leaving Simba and Nala alone.

Simba went to the corner that he was last night before and plopped down and Nala joined next to him, leaving a gap about a foot long between them. There was a few minutes of awkward silence because neither of them knew what to say. Simba decided to be brave and started a conversation.

"Nala… Look i'm sorry i got hurt and you had to watch me and worry about me, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to the field tonight and watch the stars with me, maybe as a way of me saying thank you?" Simba asked in a Sadish Nervous tone.

"Simba! Don't be ridiculous, you got caught in a landslide! I'm just happy you're alive. And sure, I'd love to go" Nala said closing the gap between then and snuggled into Simba chest much to his liking. Nala got a close look at the scar that he got when he cut his underside open and saw how bad it really was. She just marveled at it. He didn't try to show it off like all the other boys trying to act cool or tough. She could of only imagined how back it must have hurt.

"Simba… If you don't mind me asking, but are you sad that you have a scar running down your underside?" She asked unsure if he was comfortable with the topic.

"You can ask me anything Nala, And not really, it's only noticeable when i lay on my side and my mane it starting to cover it up" He responded thrufully.

Nala took this as the time to make the perfect joke. "Hah… What mane?" she added in a playful manner.

"Hey! So whats how you wanna play it" he said jumping on her. Nala got carried away and flipped him over and was about to yell Pinned Ya but she saw the look of pain of his face and realized what she had just done and hasty got off of him to check if he was ok.

"Oh my gosh! Simba i'm so sorry, Please i didn't mean to i was an accident!" She said while Nuzzling his neck.

"Hey dont worry, Its kinda my fault, i shouldn't have jumped on you in the first place, so where even" He said nuzzling her back while getting up with her help. "Hey let's go to the field now. It's going to take me awhile on my leg and we can watch the sunset from there!" he said in a happy tone.

"Ok but you're going to take it easy understand?" Nala said in a stern voice. She didn't want him to get hurt away from all the other lions.

"O-kay Mom!" Simba jokingly winned. This made Nala blush, she just couldn't help blushing at how cute and funny he could be.

"Hey Mom! Nala and I are going to the field to Watch the sunset and stars. We'll be back late, So don't ground me this time" Simba called and all they heards was a faint 'Ok, but only if Nalas there'. And with that the cubs started to Walk/Limp to the field.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Sarabi and Sarafina were talking about whatever Lioness find interesting when they heard Simba calling out that He and Nala where going to the fields to watch the sunset and stars.

"Ahhh, so nice that there bonding and already falling in love" Sarafina said to Sarabi but more to herself.

"You see, I told you it would be a good idea to Betrothed them, They're already comfortable sleeping together. Do you think they confessed their feelings?" Sarabi asked

"I doubt it, even its so obvious, normal friends don't snuggle and sleep together like they do.

They'll come to it soon. I know of it" Sarafina added before resuming their previous conversation.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Simba and Nala arrived to the field an hour before sunset. And Simba was right, It did take them A While, A little over two hours. It was hard for Simba to get around on the Pride lands terrain. But Nala didn't mind, Just meant more time with Simba for her.

"Hey Simba? How come you always like to come here?" Nala asked. It's not that she doesn't want to come, In fact she loves coming here with him, but she can't seem to understand why he's so fond of this place.

"My dad once took me here and told me that the stars where the kings above and they're here to guide me. So i like to come here to think about things and try to answer some of my questions" ' _like if you love me back'_ He responded in a tone that sounded full of wisdom and knowledge.

"Oh… so that's what stars are.. I thought that they were holes in a blanket that was put over the earth so we could sleep at night" Nala asked while looking at Simba who had his eyes close and was laying on his back like her.

They talked for awhile until simba pointed out the sunset. "Oh Nala look! The Sun is setting" He said with excitement in his voice.

"Sure is beautiful, isn't it.." Nala said looking at the sunset, making her fur shine in a way that only happens when the sun sets. Making her look even more beautiful if it was possible.

"Yea, Sure is.." Simba replied, but he wasn't looking at the sunset, he was looking at Nala. He couldn't help but gaze at the sight before him, he just couldn't understand how someone could be so… Beautiful…

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Kula was making her way inside the den looking for Simba, she spotted Simba's mom and decided to ask her. "Hey Auntie Sarabi, do you know where Simba is?" She asked trying to contain her excitement to see him. She couldn't wait for him to ask her to be his mate.

"Yes i do, He's in the fields with Nala, watching the Sunset and Stars" Sarabi responded before going back to talk with the other lioness.

' _Simba and Nala alone… In the fields… Away from Everyone else… At night… Watching the Sunset and Stars? No… Not good! Nala won't have Simba! I'll make sure of it! He will be mine…'_ And with that Kula ran of to find Simba and Nala and crash their little moment.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Simba and Nala were looking at the starts when Kula starts calling Simba's name and 'accidentally' stumbles into Simba, causing her to fall on him and have their 'parts' touch.

Nala sees what Kula just did and pushed her off. "Careful! He's hurt!" Nala snapped

Simba was surprised by this. He didn't understand why Nala was so protective of him, after all she didn't hurt him.

"Sorry just wanted to join you guys if you don't mind" Kula said in her sweetest tone.

"Sure we don't mind" Simba said rolling back over next to Nala.

"Great" Kula says as she lies down. Then she gets a dirty idea in her head that would be sure put Nala off, but Nala wouldn't attack her near Simba and Kula knew that. Kula sat down and positioned her legs so that Simba got a good look at her parts… and she was starting to get wet, in an attempt to arouse Simba.

Simba being the idiot he way did even notice this gesture and went back to talking about the stars.

Nala did this and was in a mental war right now. ' _That little harlot! Trying to use her body to subdue Simba? Oh that bitch! If she even knew Simba she would know that he's too pure to fall for that trick. She just wants to be queen! She doesn't love Simba for who he is!'_ Nala was just going on an on in her head about how cheap Kula was.

Kula saw the Simba wasn't taking note of her being wet, or her at all and so she decided to use Simba's personality against him. "Ow!" She cried out and Simba sprang up to check on her. She told him She felt a sharp pain between her back legs and Simba went down to inspect it.

Nala just lost it at the sight of Kula silently moaning to herself do to Simba's warm breath down there and she shot up to stop the situation. "Oh hey look at the time, Sorry Kula, But i gotta take Simba back" Nala said pushing Simba away and started to walk away.

"Ok i'll go with you" Kula said as she got up.

"No Kula you go ahead, it's gonna take me awhile to get back to pride rock with this limp" Simba said much to Nala's liking.

"Oh ok…" Kula said as she went ahead. But cut infront of simba befor leaving so he got one last good look at her and this time he did notice. This also didn't go unnoticed by Nala and she watched in horror as Simba's gaze was fixed at Kulas feminine parts.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

After about five minutes of walking Simba finally spoke out.

"Hey Nala, what was wrong with Kula's back legs? They were soaked in what smelled like this sticky sweet substance" Simba asked oblivious to how mating worked. Clearly his mother and father never talked to him about it.

"Uhhh… it just does… its happens to every girl" Nala responded hoping the subject would end there.

"Does it happen to you?" Simba asked. Nala was starting to feel a little build up there two and was starting to get a feeling in her gut that hurt in a way.

"Yes Simba, I'm a girl" She added praying he would drop it. But… He didn't.

"Will you show me if you don't mind" Simba asked. He didn't know how private all this was and was completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Yes" Nala quickly responded. It wasn't Nalas mind that said yes, It was he growing need that spoke for her. She quickly went to say no but before she could Simba said "Great how about now?". The feeling in Nalas stomach just keep growing and she leaned down on a tree.

"Uhh… I mean… sure…" She said trying her best not to moan but a few strey one's slipped out.

Simba looked in between Nala's legs and saw that she was already wet, even wetter that Kula was by a long shot. "What is this stuff?" Simba asked.

Nala was losing control of her body and feared she might embarrass herself infront of Simba. "Umm, I don't know, my mom never told me" Nala responded. Nala was panting heavily as Simba's warm breath was running over that area as he was sniffing. Nala finally got control back and shot up to get back to Pride rock.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

When Simba and Nala got back to pride rock, Simba entered but Nala's mother picked her up and carried her away.

"Moooom what was that for?" Nala asked annoyed at her mother.

"Did you and Simba Do it?" Sarafina asked with a amused looked

"Do what? All we did was watch the stars" Nala said leaving out the part where Simba explored her.

"Mate of course! You smell like all lioness do after they finished mating" Sarafina said teasing Nala even more.

"What no! I just got really wet! Ok…" Nala said embarrassed

"What else?" Sarafina added, knowing there was more to the story.

"He might have got a little curious and explored, but that was it! I promise!" Nala was beyond embarrassed.

"So your mates now right? You have to be after he got a good look down there." Sarafina asked smiling.

"No moooom, He doesn't even know why girls get wet, his mom and dad must have never told him, but please don't tell him i beg you" Nala said praying to the kings above to just end her suffering right then.

"Oh…. wow…. well, tell him when your ready, oh and clean off before you come in, otherwise i won't even need to tell the lioness that your all about Simba… You smell like him and ready to mate… Thats how i found out" and with that Sarafina left to go get some sleep.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

The next day Simba was with his father patrolling the pride lands and doing what a king does in his pride during the day, leaving Nala with nothing to do. All during the day, Sarafina kept shooting Nala some smug grins and winks that were a reference to the events last night. Nala was just getting overwhelmed and was just waiting for Simba's parents to give him the talk so that he'll understand why she was wet last night and call her a creep. Kula was also watching Nala close to make sure that she wasn't going to be alone with Simba again. Nala was starting to get very fed up with Kula and wanting to rip her throat out more every time she saw her.

Later that night Nala entered the cave to see a horrible sight. Kula was snuggled up against Simba and Simba had his arm over her, just like what he did with her a few days ago. In fact, it was the exact same position that she was in with him the night of her nightmare. She saw that Chumvi was looking at the two and looked rather upset, Nala approached him to see what he knew about the situation.

Chumvi was watching Kula when he heard someone calling his name. "Psst.. Chumvi.." Chumvi looked over and saw that Nala was trying to get his attention. He got up and trotted over to her.

"Yea?" He asked. "Why is Kula sleeping with my Simba?" Nala asked. She was seething with rage at the moment.

"Your Simba?" Chumvi asked giggling a bit.

Nala just realized that she basically just told Chumvi… The most Untrustable person her crush.

"Aww man this is great, I can't wait to tell everyone you have a crush on Simba" He said with a evil smirk

"Yea, Right after i tell everyone you have a crush on Kula" Nala said smirking back.

Chumvi Immediately went pale at the thought and promised not to tell anyone about Nalas crush.

"Well Kula said she had a nightmare and went to Simba to comfort her" Chumvi said a little jealous.

"Well i think i had a nightmare to" she said and went and nuzzled up against Simba. As is by instinct, Simba turned and hugged this new source of warmthness in his sleep without even waking up. A few other female cubs saw this sight, and they also had crushes on him and thought he didn't mind sleeping with females. But even with the new warmthness, Simba's hold never left Nala.

"Man how come Simba gets all the girls without trying" Chumvi said to himself before moving over to Kula and snuggling up to her. Kula wrapped herself around Chumvi thinking that it was Simba and both fell fast asleep.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

When Nala woke up. Her vision was of a chest. She immediately knew who it was by the scar running down it. She was in Simbas hold. But what made her stop was that there where five other female cubs and they were all having wet dreams! This made Nala extremely jealous that there were currently five other female cubs… Kula being one of them to make it worst… Sleeping with her Simba… and all of them where having wet dreams. Nala though to look down and when she did, she realized that she also had a wet dream.

When Kula woke up, She had her arms around what she thought to be Simba. She placed a series of kisses on 'Simbas' Muzzle to wake him up. When the figure woke up to face her, she was mortified to see that she was hugging Chumvi in her sleep, and had kissed him several times. She shot up from her position on the ground, Waking up the entire cub pile including Simba. The other four girls got up and went to do whatever they did during the day. Kula went to wash her mouth and fur off from touching Chumvi, And Chumvi went to hang out with his friends. Leaving Simba and Nala alone.

Simba never got up, and his hold never left Nala. He just watched the others leave before falling back asleep, still holding onto Nala. Nala was shocked when she saw him fall back asleep with her in his arms. But she didn't complain, she nuzzled closer and fell back asleep with him.

After Kula was done cleaning herself, She went back to prick rock to go get Simba. When she got back she saw that Simba had fallen asleep and was holding onto Nala who was also asleep. Kula was very jealous but decided to take advantage of the fact that both Simba and Nala were asleep.

Kula went over to where Simba was and started to inspect her 'future' mate. There was only one thing wrong with him that she could see. Nala. She needed to get rid of Nala. But wherever Simba was, Nala was. She was always with Him.

Kula was kissing Simba's neck when Nala opened her eyes and met eye contact with Kula. Nala felt rage like she had never felt rage before, And she was in a mental conflict on weather or not to kill her right now. ' _That fucking harlot! Is she claiming Simba as her own while he is sleeping!? Ohhohoh that's it, This bitch has pulled the last straw'._ Nala though as she jumped up and tackled Kula to the ground and the two lioness went to war.

Simba woke up immediately feeling this sudden movement and looked up to see Nala and Kula fighting. He got up to break the fight up. When he got in between the two, Nala stopped fighting right away but Kula was Charging at Nala and didn't have time to stop. Kula accidently hit Simba with all her force in his left front leg, the one that he broke and was still healing. Both Kula and Nala heard multiple series of cracking noises that was undoubtedly the bone breaking. Simba feel down onto the ground and was hissing in pain. Nala frantickly started calling for help. "MOM! HELP! ANYBODY HELP!" Her cries echoed throughout the cave.

Mufasa came bolting into the cave and over to where the cubs where. He saw Simba laying down on the ground in pain and pick him up by the scruff and ran with him all the way to Rafiki's hut.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Simba had only Dislocated his arm and Rafiki was able to reset it with ease. Rafiki said that his ligaments and tendons where still healing and that they gave easly. As far as his injuries, he was back in the cave that night with Nala, and the one four girls around him sleeping soundly. Nala had made sure that Kula wouldn't so much as get near Simba for the rest of the week. Nala was still enraged by what Kula did to her Simba and was not pleased to see other girls around him. She would do something but her mother would ground her for sure if she saw he shooing the girls off.

Nala was keeping a close eyes on the other girls to see if they doing anything to her Simba. Nala was inside of Simba's grasp, in her usual position. The first girl laid at Simba's back feet, The second was snuggled into his back, the third lied in front of Simba, and the fourth was near the first behind Simba. It annoyed Nala that all these girls were sleeping with him, and what was worse was that Simba didn't even mind it.

Mourning came around and Nala was pleased to see that she was still in Simbas arms, and that the other girls had left leaving them alone. Nala decided she would have fun with Simba and started to lightly nuzzle him to try to wake him up and to also get rid of the other females scent. Nala was becoming comfortable with being able to nuzzle Simba and her heat had pass so she didn't have to worry about it.

After a few minutes of nuzzling Simba woke up to see Nala looking up at him. He could only smile at what he saw in front of him. Was is weird to be sleeping with one of his friends. I mean he slept with other girls the night before and the night before the too. So it must be ok he though.

Simba got up to ask his father a few questions but had to stop when he saw that Nala was Following him. "Nala I need to talk to my dad, can you wait here? I'll be back as soon as im done" Simba asked yawning the last part.

Nala didn't want to let simba go out by himself, but didn't want to hold him prisoner. So she just sat down and gave him a nod trusting that he would come right back once he was done.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Simba finally caught up to his dad to ask him a very important questions. "Hey dad, Is it weird to sleep with girls, especially if they're your friend and there's multiple girls?" Simba asked his dad. Simba knew his dad slept with his mom every night for as long as he could remember he knew his dad would know the question.

"Now son it's normal when mates sleep together, but friends of the opposite gender shouldn't be sleeping together, especially if there's multiple of them. Who are you sleeping with anyway?" Mufasa said with his trademark stoic face.

"Nala" Simba said while looking at his father.

"Well Nala is ok to sleep with, But don't sleep with anyone else ok?" Mufasa said as he looked at his son who nodded back before limping back to the cave.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Nala was waiting for Simba to come back. She was starting to worry that he might have tripped or something. It had only been Five minutes but Nala being Nala she was always worrying about Simba. So we he made his way limping back over to her, she was excited to see he had came back.

"Nala, my dad said its ok if i slept with you as friends, but he says that other girls had to go" Simba said as he turned around to go sunbathe. This was the best news Nala had ever heard, She could sleep with Simba but No one else could, included Kula, and the King said it. Making it official.

"Simba wait!" Nala cried out. "There's something i need to tell you" Nala said approaching him and looking directly into his eyes.

"What is it?" Asked Simba who was lost in her eyes.

"Well it's just that I… I umm… That I -"

 **You know Cliffhangers are a bitch, and so are Hangnails. There both annoying and don't deserve to exist. But They do, so there's nothing anyone can do lol. I'll be making a chapter 3 right after this one. Weather its requested or not. Also i'm going to go into the backstory on why Nala is so protective of Simba in chapter 3. Anyway i want your guys opinion. Also its kinda sad, i posted chapter 1 at like 5-ish pm my time and i finished chapter 2 at 9-ish pm…. The same day… Also if anyone's wondering was Harlot means it translate to Slut. Also comment saying you think Kula a slut or not(Means you actually read the bold part at the end of a story, I'm guilty and I sometimes don't). I get her and Nala should be friends but i only did a basic google search and she came up so good enough eh? Also give me some of the other cub names and their genders and i'll try to incorporate them in chapter 3 instead of just referring to them as friends because i know the exist, i'm just too lazy to spend like 15 minutes google searching. And as far as how over exaggerated sexual appeal is in the story, I don't give a damn about that.(It's to show how big of a idiot Simba is when it comes to love) I've been studying human anatomy for 5 years now and if watch any Hollywood movie I'd be calling bullshit every five seconds. I wanna make it interesting and crap. Also i've used Also like.. To many times which is 'Also' sad. Anyway, See ya in chapter 3! Mr_Toast Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Overprotective Chapter 3**

 **By Mr_Toast**

 **Here's chapter 3 as promised. This series will most likely be a 10 chapter series at least if i decide to end it. I might just keep going until they Like they get marry or i accidently kill Simba by exploding his aorta or some crap like that. Oh FYI if you're writing a Fanfiction and you want to listen to some calm music that won't mess you up Search on youtube 'Lord of the Rings The Sounds of The Shire' by Escape Music Movies. Really helps me not get bored of writing and just plain quit. Anyway**

Nala was waiting for Simba to come back. She was starting to worry that he might have tripped or something. It had only been Five minutes but Nala being Nala, she was always worrying about Simba. So when he made his way back limping over to her, she was excited to see that he had came back.

"Nala, my dad said its ok if…. Uh…. we slept near each other just not with each other" Simba said as he turned around to go sunbathe secretly lying to try not to make it weird.. This was okish news for Nala. She could sleep near Simba but No one could, included Kula, and the King said it. Making it official.

"Simba wait!" Nala cried out. "There's something i need to tell you" Nala said approaching him and looking directly into his eyes.

"What is it?" Asked Simba who was lost in her eyes.

"Well it's just that I… I umm… That I -"

"Simba!" Mufasa's voice called out form the mouth of the cave. "It is time" He said before turning to walk down from pride rock.

Nala turned back to look at Simba with a hurt expression. "Simba what is he talking about? Time for what? Where are you going?" Nala asked. She was just about to tell him what was bothering her and now he was going somewhere.

"Oh just some king trials, You know… to see if i have what it takes to be king and all, I should be back in a few weeks" Simba said as he walked by Nala and left the cave to meet up with his father. Leaving a slightly heartbroken Nala behind.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

It had been five weeks since Nala last saw Simba and today was supposed to be the day he returned. Nala was rather angry at Simba because he said a few weeks, not five! And never bothered to tell her about this before he left. But Nala couldn't stay mad at Simba, Even if she tried. Today was the day that he was coming back and that's all that she cared about.

Nala saw that Kula and her gang of friends, where all waiting for Simba as well and Nala was not pleased by this. She had told Kula to stay away from Simba before but it looks like she didn't understand her correctly. Nala went over to have a little chat with Kula.

"Hey Ku-la, Watcha doing" Nala said in a sick tone.

"Oh you know, waiting for Simba to return so he can tell me how much he missed me" Kula replied in a mocking tone. "And what are you doing here" Kula said inspecting Nala as if she was imperfect in some way.

"Oh you know… waiting for Simba to get back so he can spend the day with me… Alone" Nala said why giving Kula a dirty look.

"As if Simba would ever want you, I mean loo-" Kula was saying but was cut off by another voice.

"And how are my two of my best friends doing today?" Simba said as he approached them. The first thing the two noticed was that he wasn't limping anymore and his leg had fully healed.

"Simba!" Both girls yelled and nuzzled into each side of him, glaring at each other to back of before they got hurt. Simba was also happy to see his friends, so much so that he didn't even notice that Nala and Kula where growling at each other.

"Simba, my dear, how are you" Sarabi said as she approached her son, who she really couldn't call a cub anymore, with Sarafina in tow. Simba broke away from the two girls much to there displeasure and went to greet and mom and aunt. Sarafina mentioned for Sarabi to come over as if it was something of private matters.

"Look over there, Nala and Kula look like they're trying to compete over Simba, How cute" Sarafina whispered into Sarabis ear.

Sarabi looked over at Nala and Kula and saw that they were glaring down each other and growling when other one approached Simba. Sarabi could only giggle and nod before turning away with Sarafina to let the cubs… bond.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Simba, Nala, and Kula where all walking around the plains while Simba was telling him about all the things he was doing to prepare to be king. Nala and Kula weren't listening to Simba because they were to busy watching the other to make sure they kept their space.

Some time later, Chumvi came out to see Simba, and after some negotiating, Nala and Kula left Simba so he could play around with Chumvi, leaving Nala and Kula alone.

"You know, you should just give up, when it comes to looks, i got the upper hand" Kula said while mocking Nala.

"Please, Simba likes me for who I am, I don't need good looks to win him over" Nala said mocking back.

"Well that makes the competition fair then, because you're really ugly. If Simba didn't like you for who you were, then he would be all over me right now" Kula said with a evil smirk. This comment really hurt Nala. She was always nervous when it came to her appearance. Simba was the first cub to judge her by who she was and not what she looked like. He was her only true friend at the time before Chumvi and that's why Nala had to protect him. Nala tried to stay strong by a stray tear or two fell from her eye.

"Awww, is little baby Nala gonna cry, did i hurt your feelings? Well good! Now if you wanna do yourself some good stay away from Simba!" Kula shouted. Nala then bolted off to pride rock crying the whole way there and when she got there she curled up in a corner wanting to be left alone.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Nala had been curled up in that corner beating herself up over what Kula had said. ' _She's probably right. I am ugly, Simba would never want to mate with someone as ugly as me'._ Nala was so busy in her thoughts she hadn't heard Simba walking over and only noticed he was there we he starting to nudge her shoulder. When she looked up she saw Simba looking down with his concerned look that always had a way of melting her heart. She wiped her tears away and sniffled a few times before finally speaking up.

"Yes Simba?" She said in a weak tone. Nala could only wait for Simba to tell her how pathetic she looked and how he could never date something so weak. But all Simba did was lie down next to her on his side and allow her to snuggle up against like how they slept for comfort and support.

"Hey, look whatevers bothering you, we'll get through it. Together. Besties forever" Simba said is the most soothing tone Nala had ever heard. Upon hearing Nala put her face in his chest and started to cry even more and harder but this time in was muffled. ' _Man what happened to her? What could anyone do to her to make her this upset? All she has ever been was kind to me, so how could someone have the heart to put her down so much'._ Simba's thought were interrupted when Nala finally spoke out.

"Simba…? Do you think that I'm ugly?" Nala asked looking away from his eyes fearing his answer.

"Of course not, you're beautiful. You have the most amazing blue eyes i've ever seen and you're the only lion i know with such amazing cream fur that it makes you all that much more special and Beautiful. If anyone ever tells you you're not, then they must not know what beautiful is" Simba said looking down into her eyes, which Nala was now looking into his.

"You really think so?" Nala asked unsure if she heard him right.

"Of course, So why were you crying?" Simba asked in his famous concerned voice.

"I um… I don't want to talk about it" Nala said as she got up to go clean herself off in the waterhole.

Kula had been secretly watching the hole thing and was extremely angry when she saw that her plan to hurt Nala had only backfired and help her to win Simba over even more. And was she really though was outrageous was that Simba even complimented her saying she was Beautiful and Special. Kula needed a plan to get rid of Nala. Because if she couldn't have Simba, then neither could Nala.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Chumvi was currently walking up to pride rock to go see Kula when he passed a rather depressed looking Nala, but decided to not even bother asking because she would have never of told him anyway.

When Chumvi found Kula, He finally decided to ask her out to be his girlfriend. "Hey Kula… I know this might be sudden and all, but i was wondering if you might want to be my girlfriend…" Chumvi asked in a very quiet tone. He was making sure that the lioness weren't coming back from the hunt and could overhear him.

"Umm no, I'm busy trying to get Simba to be mine, But if you want to help me, What do boys find attractive" Kula asked in a venomous tone.

"Oh ok, and as far as what Simba likes, I'm not sure, it's different boy, also you know that you have a lot of competition? Every girl cub here has there eyes and heart set on him… lucky guy"

Chumvi said before entering the cave to seek help from Simba on how to be so attractive.

"Hey Simba? How come your so good at attractive girls?" Chumvi asked in a jealous tone.

"What do you mean?" Simba asked with a confused face? Simba didn't know anything about love and was completely oblivious to all the things the other girls did to try to win him over.

"All the other girls are always staring at you, dreaming about you, saying how cute you are and stuff. How do you make them like you so much?" Chumvi asked shocked by the fact that Simba had no clue about what the other females where doing.

"I mean they sometimes sleep against me, snuggle me, follow me around and stuff like that. But isn't that stuff normal?" Simba asked trying to see where this was going.

"No, that means that they have a crush on you and want to be your girlfriend" Chumvi asked even more shocked that he had a lot of girls after him, and wasn't even trying.

"Oh, well i don't mind anyway…" Simba said like it was no big deal, but he was not conflicted to know that if picked Nala as his girlfriend that he would break a lot of hearts at the same time.

Chumvi just shrugged and turned to leave Simba to his thoughts.

' _Man if i ask out Nala and she accepts that means that I'll be breaking all the other girls hearts… I can't do that! It's too cruel to be like that… I guess me and Nala will just be friends, It's ok anyways… we can still sleep and do stuff… we'll be like a unofficial couple! Yeah that's it!'_ Simba thought to himself as the way to keep everyone happy. Simba was a very selfless person. Putting those in need in front of him, and never doing anything to hurt anyone, which is why everyone has a crush on him in the first place.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Mufasa was currently Making his way into the den when he look over at Simba and saw how all the girls where watching him sleep and inching closer to try to be with him. Mufasa could only chuckle to himself because he was going to need to have the talk with Simba tomorrow.

The next morning, Simba woke up to see his father peering over him monitoring for him to follow. Mufasa lead Simba to the tallest point of pride rock to have the talk about what was going to be expected of him now that he's older.

"Son, I know this might sound gross to you, but it's time I give you the talk" Mufasa said looking down as Simba whose face was pleading him not to.

"Eww no dad! Gross! I don't need to know that stuff. And besides aren't I too young for this stuff?" Simba asked desperately trying to avoid this talk.

"Son I would do this later, it's just that the females are starting to turn their eyes towards you and I want you to be careful? Ok?" Mufasa said hoping that his son would be reasonable today.

"Ugh ok fine… What do i need to know" Simba said reluctantly.

"Well first is that the females are going to want to nuzzle you, follow you, and sleep with you. This is there way of trying to express that your there mate and that the other females should back off. Also that you might notice some females getting rather wet in between their hind legs. This happens when they get aroused and want to mate with you. Now your too young to mate and there will be absolutely no mating with ANYONE, At your age. Now the time will come when you'll need to pick a mate but that wont be for awhile. Now as far as you go, I don't want you sleeping with anyone, nuzzling with them, or allowing them to follow you around" Mufasa said with a very stern look. He looked down to see that Simba was frozen with thought and most likely going to be haunted for next few years of his life.

' _Wait... so that means when Kula and Nala were wet that one night that means they wanted to try to mate with me and that i did something to arouse them… No no no no… This is all wrong… I have a crush on Nala but not like that! She just pretty and Nice… I don't want to mate with her. And for Kula… I could never, We're just friends and that's it'_ Simba finally made up his mind. "Ok dad but I don't want to do anything like that with them, but what if they do with me? What should i do?" Simba asked pleadingly. If anyone knew what to do it had to be his father for sure.

"You politely reject them, and if they keep giving you trouble, come find me, your mother, or your Aunt Sarafine. Understand?" Mufasa looking down at his son with a stone hard stoic face. Simba only nodded and ran off to hide. He just wanted to be alone so he could think about what was going on.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

It was around midday and Nala hadn't seen Simba once the enter day. She was curious to where he was but her curiosity quickly turned into fear when she saw the thunder storm ahead. She was going to go look for Simba, he could be anywhere out there and wasn't fit at his age to survive all alone in the weather. She was quickly stopped by her mother however who wasn't going to allow her to leave.

"Mom not this again, Simba could need me right now, there's a huge storm coming!" Nala pinned to her mother.

"Yes put he is also the prince. Your uncle has trained him for situations like this. I'm sure he'll be fine. And I'm not going to let you go risk your life to find him either, we can look when the storm passes" Sarafina said before turning around and finding a spot to lay down to watch Nala and make sure she didn't try to sneak out.

Nala waited at the mouth of the cave to see if she could spot Simba coming back, But she never did. The rained started to fall, and it was raining so hard that she couldn't see the tip of pride rock from the cave. The sky was constantly erupting in large flashes of lightning. ' _Simba… Please be ok…'_ Nala thought before she decided to sleep to pass the time.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Simba saw the thunder clouds coming before hand and wasn't ready to go back to pride rock and confront the girls, especially is the storm was going to block his only escape. Simba decided that he would see if he could stay with Rafiki in his tree.

Upon arriving, Simba thought Rafiki wasn't home and was standing there looking around for any sign of him and was about to turn when a voice called out. "Well are you just gonna stand there lika fool? Or come in?" Rafiki said poping his head out. Simba jumped up into the tree and got in just in time before the rain hit, and was glad he did.

"So I see your father gave you the talk, huh" Rafiki said while looking into Simba's eyes as if peering into his soul.

"Uh yeah.. How did you know? Simba asked confused on how Rafiki knew his father gave him the talk.

"Why else would you be avoiding all the girls today… hmmm, I see you still haven't made up your mind". Rafiki said with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"No. It's just that I love Nala as a lover, not a mate, and i don't want to break her heart or anyone else's heart by rejecting them" Simba complained to the old Mandrill.

"Simba… Just follow your heart, it will always do you good" Rafiki said and before Simba could reply back, Rafiki jumped up onto a branch to meditate. Leaving Simba to think about what he had just said.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

When Nala woke up, she saw that the storm had stopped and she immediately jumped up to go find Simba. She made it her sworn duty to find him before returning to pride rock. Nala had searched for three hours without a sign of him and was starting to get frantic.

Nala was running through a open field when she spotted Simba sitting on top a tall rock. Joy immediately filled her body as she yelled his name ran over to him.

Simba was in deep thought but was interrupted when someone called his name. "Simba!". Simba knew the voice immediately it belonged to Nala. Simba turned around to see Nala running towards him with a huge smile. Simba wasn't ready to see her and did that one thing that came to mind. Run.

Nala was surprised to see him turn around then jump down from the rock and starting running away. Nala didn't understand why Simba was running away from her. Nala stubbornness got the best of her and she decided she wasn't going to let him go so easily and ran after him.

The chase had been going on for around four minutes when Simba turned around to see if Nala was still chasing him and slipped in mud, causing him to roll down the side of a large hill. Nala protective mode kicked in and she chased after him to where he was getting up at the bottom of the hill.

Simba got up and looked up to see that Nala had was catching up to him and he didn't have the time to start running again. He had to know face the consequence of trying to avoid her. Nala caught up to him and was angry. Not only did he try to run for her but, he also could have hurt himself and almost did.

"Simba! What what that for!" Nala said in a angry tone while checking him for injuries. Nala then pinned Simba between two hills which were too muddy to climb so he couldn't try to run away from her again. "Why didn't you come back to the cave. We were all worried something happened to you!" Nala said still in her angry trance.

"Nala I'm sorry but i wasn't ready" Simba replied truthfully. "Don't worry, i stayed at Rafiki's tree" Simba said hoping that she would drop it.

"Don't worry? Are you crazy? All we did was worry. You never told anyone where you where. And why weren't ready to come back hmm?" Nala said who was not going to let this one slide.

"Nala look ill tell you later.. I gotta go" Simba said with a nervous smile.

"Fine, but im coming with you" Nala said glaring at him. Finally having calmed down enough to let Simba go.

"No you can't, I have to alone" Simba said looking down at the ground.

Nala saw how conflicted Simba look and went up to him to attempt to nuzzle him but he pulled away before she could. "Stop it" he said it a tone that had a little harshness in it.

"Simba what's wrong?" Nala asked. She had never seen Simba angry before and she was starting to think it was her fault. She tried to nuzzle with him again but he did the same thing as before, He just moved away.

"I said stop it, And nothing wrong. I just got to think some things over is all. So if you'll excuse me i have to go" Simba said before he walked past her never looking back

Nala just stood there shocked at what happend. Not only was Simba angry but he seemed to be angry at her.

Nala turned around to see Simba walking away with his head hung low and shoulders slumped. Nala understood the Simba just wanted to be left alone right now she so she decided to leave him alone and go back to pride rock to see if there was anything to do.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Simba felt bad for casting Nala out. He didn't want to hurt her feeling but it had to be done nonetheless. Simba herd some movement in the bush behind and turned around to see that Chumvi was behind him trotting to catch up.

"Hey Simba, Nalas looking for you by the way. She seemed really worried" Chumvi said after catching up to Simba.

"Eh" Simba responded not really paying attention. He was still thinking about what he was going to do with all the lioness that were after him.

"Hey what's wrong" Chumvi asked trying to be supportive.

"My dad gave me the talk and my life hasn't been the same sense…" Simba said still in deep thought. To any bystander, it was obvious that simba didn't want to talk right now.

"Oh yea me to… a dark day that was hehe" Chumvi said jokily to try to cheer up Simba. But he just keep walking with any change in his rythme, so Chumvi gave up and went to tell Nala Simba was ok.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

When Chumvi arrived at pride rock, he looked inside to see that Nala was laying down and obviously looked depressed. Chumvi went to give her the good new about Simba.

"Hey Nala, good news, I found Simba and he's ok, not hurt or anything" He said to see if that would make her my livily.

"Yeah, I found him earlier, he tried to avoid me and seemed a little angry at me. Any idea why Simba would be acting this way?" Nala trying to see if Chumvi got any information form Simba.

"Yea he got the talk from his father… About mating and stuff, got me down to hehe" Chumvi said before walking off to try to impress Kula.

' _Why would Simba be avoiding me after 'the talk'. It makes no sense. What could his father have told him to possible make him so upset?'._ Then it hit her. ' _Oh my gosh! That night when we went to the fields! His father must have told him why me and Kula where wet… Oh no… No no no no no! I can't let this ruin our friendship! It's probably too late by now, he most likely thinks I'm a creep for getting that way in front of him… But i must try! I can't let our friendship die this way!'_ Nala though as she ran off to the field where Simba would undoubtedly be. She had to fix this, she had to make things right once and for all.

 **Seems like a good place to stop, Im getting good at the cliff hangers, maybe I should just stop… but then you wouldn't come back... Expect chapter 4 to be out either tomorrow or that day after tomorrow. I know this chapter was a little shorter than intended by the next one should be normal sized. Anyway it's cool to see that some people have already read this story. Alrighty that's all for now. Mr_Toast out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Overprotective Chapter 4**

 **Br Mr_Toast**

 **Chapter 4 as promised, like i said in chapter 3 there will be multiple furter chapters. Might take me awhile to get them out and stuff because I'm still planning on how its going to lead into the end. Also you might be wondering why I'm writing this kind of fanfiction. I was looking at all the other overprotective fanfiction and they were set when Kiara was a cub and Simba was being overprotective. I thought that this would be something different that people might enjoy.**

Simba was currently laying in the field that he took Nala stargazing that one night. He was looking up at the stars asking for help from the kings of the past. He was lost right now, he didn't know if two of his best friends were really his besties or if they just wanted to be queen. Simba heard someone approaching but didn't even bother to look because he already knew who it was going to be. Nala.

"Simba, I know you don't want to hear anything I have to say right now but just please listen to me and consider it. I know that what your father said makes me look bad, but i promise it's not what it seems to be. It just happens and I don't know why. All the cubs right now are going through it. Please Simba you have to believe me" Nala said while looking down at Simba whos gaze was fixed on the sky.

"I'm sorry Nala" Simba said as he started to get up. "But I can't trust anything you or Kula has to say right now" He said before turning to leave. He felt guilty about this and didn't like turning his back on Nala. He still loves her, but he wants to be alone.

"No Simba please…" Nala said starting cry and sob to herself. "Simba I love you!" Nala screamed out but the froze at what she had just said. Simba stopped dead in his tracks and looked behind him to see that Nala was violently shaking and crying. It pained him to see Nala like this, and if he turned his back on her like this, He would be ending any chance of them having a future together.

Simba walked over to her and hugged her. "I love you too Nala, It's just that I was scared that you were using me to be queen and I didn't want to believe that so I ran away from you fearing that it was true" Simba said shamefully.

"Simba I love you because you tell me that I'm beautiful, you tell me that I'm smart, you were the first person who wanted to be my friend. I love you because your smart, funny, nice, and you make me feel so safe and comfortable. Please don't leave me… I'll make it up to you, anyway i can please just tell me!" Nala said crying into Simba's chest.

"Nala I was just scared and was being foolish, you have nothing to be sorry about, let's just get home and get a good night's sleep ok?" Simba said with a smile that Nala couldn't resist.

Kula was watching from the bush and needed to put her plan into action. ' _I didn't want it to come down to this but looks like I'm going to have to remove Nala from the picture…. Permanently… And Simba will be mine!'_

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Simba woke up with Nala snuggled into his arms. This was the way he wished he would wake up for the rest of his life. He looked around the den and saw that some of the other girls were looking at him through jealous eyes. But they would have to just deal with it. Simba had chosen Nala and not them. All of the girls had accepted the fact the Simba picked Nala but one… Kula.

Kula was currently waiting outside of the den for Nala to come out so she could set her plan into motion. Kula thought that it was time that Simba got to be with a 'real' girl, instead of that pathetic little rat.

Kula was pleased to see that Nala had finally come out of the den, Be was disappointed when she saw that Simba was right behind her. She hadn't accounted for the fact the Simba would be with Nala the whole day now that they were in a 'relationship'.

Simba and Nala where under a tree talking when Kula decided to take this as her chase to strike. She would have a rhino chase her and slam into the tree, causing it to fall over and crush Nala. It was perfect, everyone would think it was a accident and no one would look to blame her.

Simba and Nala were talking when all of a sudden they were interrupted by a loud smashing sound and Simba looked up to see that the tree was falling and was about to hit Nala. Simba quickly pushed Nala out of the way and went to bad up but stumbled and the tree landed on his front left leg… the one he broke before.

Nala went to check on him but panicked when she saw that he had broken his leg again. "Simba! No no no no no no… you'll be ok just stay with me" Nala said to Simba while she was trying to see how bad is injuries were.

"Nala calm down, I'll be ok. It's just a broken leg. We'll get it fixed up and I'll be back to normal in no time" Simba said in a attempt to keep Nala under control.

"I can't be calm! You're hurt and this is all wrong… No no no… Simba why!?" Nala said biting back some sobs.

"Nala, I think you're overreacting" Simba said as Nala frantically kept doing circles around him.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

It had been a week since the injury and Simba had only fractured the bone, so he was able to walk around now but still with some pain. Still, Nala forced Simba to be inside the cave and was watching over him 24/7.

When Nala was returning from getting water, she entered the cave to see Simba was nuzzling another lioness and this made Nalas blood boil. The fact that Simba was ok with this was outrageous. Nala was going to have a little 'chat' with Simba once his moment came. After about another minute of Nala having to watch another lion nuzzle her Simba, the lioness finally left leaving Simba and Nala alone.

"Did you have fun?" Nala asked looking at Simba with fury in her eyes. Simba was caught off guard by this and didn't have any idea what Nala was referring to. She had trapped him in the den all day.

"Fun with what?" Simba asked. Nala starting to walk over to Simba with the same fury in her eyes making him stumble back on his bad leg.

"That little show you put on with the other lioness. You know... the one where you started to nuzzle her passionately?" Nala said not even trying to hide the jealousy in her voice.

"She just asked for a little hug that's all" Simba said trying to defend himself.

"A little? Little hugs last seconds and don't involve such passionate movements" Nala said lecturing Simba.

"I'm sorry its just who I am" Simba said a little disappointed at himself. Nala walked over to Simba and started to nuzzle where the other lioness had to remove the scent. "What are you doing?" Simba asked unsure she was acting so weird.

"Removing her scent from you" Nala said as you continued to nuzzle into his chest. Then she noticed, she couldn't see his scar anymore… As if by some magical power it had healed itself up perfectly.

"Umm ok…" Simba said. He was as stiff as a board and unsure what to do. Nala got distracted and started purring into his chest. Simba felt this purring but didn't know what to say or do. Nala even went as far as placing a few stray kisses into to his chest before Simba said. "Ok Nala i think you got it" Simba said in a joking matter.

Nala realized what she had done and quickly backed away feeling embarrassed about what she had just done. "Sorry" She said in a hushed tone unsure of what to do.

There was a silence that lasted around a minute before Simba walked away to lie down. Nala wanted to follow him and lie down with him. She looked down and sighed, She had got a little to worked up and had to go wash her coat before she did anything else.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Simba was what you could call outgoing, adventures. So much so that in the past few months he had been caught in a landslide, between two angry girls, and crushed by a tree. So it was no surprise that wherever Simba went, Nala was in tow. Kula had almost no time to enjoy with Simba so she needed some Simba time alone. She saw that Sarafina had taken Nala out to give her some tips to become a better hunter for when she became part of the hunting party. Kula took this as her only opportunity to be with Simba without Nala being around.

Simba was walking up to the den ween Kula came up to him and tried to nuzzle him but he backed away. "Something wrong Simba" Kula asked as she tried again but he did the same thing.

"Nala said I shouldn't nuzzle with other females besides family" Simba said trying to make his way past she moved to block him. Simba started to get worried on how this would end.

"Why do you let her control your life, I mean it's your life, not hers. She always forces you to stay inside the den every time you get a simple scratch. I mean if I were you I would find someone who let you have some freedom" Kula said as she walked away swinging her hips a little.

Simba sat there for a moment and though… he hadn't done anything he used to do before the landslide… Simba got a crazy a idea and ran off to find Chumvi.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Nala was stalking her pray by the river, with her mother behind her when she saw two young male lions on top of a long log going down the river. This river was very dangerous and unpredictable so she just left it at whoever it was didn't value there safety.

When they came closer Nala got a good look a saw the Chumvi and was in the front… and it looked like Simba was on the back… Nala looked downstream a realized that they were heading for a waterfall and immediately began to panic and aborted the hunt to 'rescue' Simba.

Nala was trying to pace them but the current of the river was faster than her and the last thing she saw was Simba go over the edge of the waterfall and into the depths. Nala's heart stopped at this sight and she ran to the edge and looked down.

She heard the faint sound of laughter and looked at the shore and saw that Simba and Chumvi weke shaking dry and paw bumping. Sarafina was watching to see what Nala would do. Nala had ran to the top of the hill that Simba and Chumvi would use to get up and waited for them to come up. Nala was furious that Simba would risk his life just to have fun and was contempt on dragging him back to pride rock so she could watch him. Nala was waiting when two male ostriches jumped over her and knocked her on her back. When she got up she looked at them and saw that Simba and Chumvi were on their backs racing them across the pride lands.

Nala tried to catch up to them and even pace them. But it was no use, the two ostriches were way faster than her and she would have no chance of catching them. Nevertheless Nala was persistent on catching up to Simba and giving him a real yelling for what he was doing.

Nala was running as fast as she could to get to the two when she saw that they had gotten of the two birds and were walking to were the outlands where. Nala saw this and despite that her muscles were aching, she ran faster and harder to catch up to them before they crossed over.

Simba was about to cross over the river into the outlands when he heard his name. "Simba!" And before he even had the time to look, he was hit in the side and pinned to the ground. He looked up to see Nala panting heavily and had a very angry look.

"Nala? Oh it's just you, hey wanna go explore the outlands with me and Chumvi?" Simba asked unaware of how angry she was at the moment. If anyone were standing around… besides Chumvi… they would of seen how bad of a move that was.

"Are you crazy Simba!? First a waterfall! Then.. Bird racing! And now you want to go to the outland!?" Said said heaving through breaths.

"Relax Nala where just having fun, ease up a bit" Chumvi said trying to sound cool. Nala shot Chumvi a death glare that could have made King Mufasa stumble a bit. Chumvi saw this and decided that he should get going and ran off leaving Simba to fend for himself.

"Chumvi was right Nala, I'm just trying to have some fun" Simba said giving Nala a nervous smile. Simba might be brave, but saying what he said to Nala was just plain suicide.

"Simba that wasn't fun! All that was, was dangerous!" Nala said still pinning Simba. "What if you missed the water, or fell of the ostrich!? And thank the kings above i got to you before you went into the outlands" Nala asked panting less heavily now but still enraged.

"But I didn't miss the water and I didn't fall of the ostrich" Simba said trying to calm down a enraged girl… Which clearly he's never done before.

"But what if you did, huh? What you your mom and dad do Simba! Why do you make the people that love you worry so much? Why do I have to always worry about you?" Nala said, her rage had been replaced by sadness.

"You don't love me?" Simba said with hurt in his voice and eyes. Nala realized the impact of what she had said and needed to think of something fast to say.

"No Simba, I love you with all my heart, It's just that I worry you're going to hurt yourself and what would I do then?" Nala said getting off of Simba to allow him up. She was mentally scolding herself for letting her anger get the best of her.

"If I were to get hurt, or worse died, I would hope that you would still be the happy, fun, outgoing cub you've always been… That's what I'd have you do" Simba said getting up and shaking the dirt of him.

"Simba don't say that! I don't want you to die and you're the reason why I'm happy, fun, and outgoing" Nala said starting to feel tears building up behind her eyes. Nala never even thought of what she would do if Simba were to die and the thought just wanted to make her protect him even more.

"I'm sorry Nala, It's just that I'm trying to have fun now. You never let me do anything fun anymore because of the past and one day I'll be king and I won't have time to have fun or play all day with my friends" Simba said in somewhat depressed sounding tone.

Then it hit Nala. Maybe she was being to overprotective of him by never letting him get out on and his own. And he was right, one day Simba would become king and the king put himself in harm's way to protect them. Nala felt her stomach tie in a knot because it would be his duty, and she couldn't keep the king from doing his duty to protect the pride lands.

"I understand Simba, Just try having fun without putting yourself in danger" Nala said giving him a smile. She started to feel bad that one day Simba wouldn't have time to hang out with friends anymore because he would always be busy with ruling the pridelands.

"Hah, It's not fun if it isn't dangerous" Simba said try to be playful. Only though Nala found some things to be funny… this was not one of them. Simba saw the glare Nala gave him and quickly dropped the act and avoided eye contact.

"Come on Simba… Our parents are probably waiting for us" Nala said in a rather amused tone.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

It was nearing midnight and everyone was asleep but Nala. She was currently in the safe embrace of Simba but couldn't get any sleep because she couldn't get what Simba said of her mind. Maybe it was true, she was taking control of Simba's life for her own satisfaction. She couldn't shake the sound of his voice out of her head. ' _You never let me do anything fun anymore because of the past and one day I'll be king and I won't have time to have fun or play all day with my friends'._ What made it even worse for her was the sound of his voice. It sounded sad and depressed like how someone sounded when they got in big trouble or grounded for a long period of time. Then it came the fact that she was going to have to face reality. One day Simba would become king and that meant that everytime hyenas or rouge lions came into the boundaries of the pride lands, It would be his duty as king to stop those problems, even if it caused him his life. Nala felt this pain in her chest everytime she thought about the possibility of Simba not being in her life anymore. This only wanted to make her keep him inside the cave even more, but she knew if she did this, it would make Simba feel like a prisoner and she didn't want to see her friend sad and depressed. She decided that she was going to take Simba around the pride lands tomorrow and just have fun… to some extent. Nala decided to leave it at that and try to get some sleep, and when it came to sleep, nothing calmed her and put her to sleep faster than Simba's embrace.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

When Simba woke up, He looked down at Nala to see that she was fully awake and and staring into his eyes. He suspected that she had been awake for some time now and didn't want to wake him up. "How long... have you been up" Simba asked between yawns.

"An hour… Maybe more" Nala said looking into his eyes, studying them closely. She never really had been able to study them this closely. Sure she had looked into them before but it had been to dark to see every detail.

"Why didn't you wake me up" Simba said as he removed his arm from over Nala and went to stand up.

"You look really peaceful in your sleep and i didn't want to wake you up" Nala said also getting up to be eye level with Simba.

"Thanks, hey next time just wake me up so you can get up so you're not trapped" Simba said with a smile. Nala was always shocked with how selfless of a person he could be. It made her feel lucky to have someone like him who was always trying to improve the lives of others. She knew that he would make a great king one day.

"Ok" Nala said. Neither one of them knew what to do and after a few seconds of silence Simba walked away and lied down looking out the mouth of the cave. Nala saw the same sadness in his eyes that she heard in his voice yesterday and knew that he wanted to go outside and do something but knew that she would probably disapprove. That was Simba's one weakness, he tried his hardest to make other people happy, even if it meant that he wouldn't be happy himself.

"Wanna go out and have some fun?" Nala asked approaching him. Simba eyes immediately lit and he sprang up with excitement. This took Nala by surprise. It really showed her how much he wanted to get out of the cave and be able to do something.

"Like what?" Simba said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Well whatever you want" Nala said. It took a lot of effort for her to say that because she new that he would have some crazy ideas in his head and almost all of them would be dangerous.

"Whatever i want…" Simba said with a smirk. Nala only got a bad feeling in her gut but was brought out of her thoughts when she heard him speak again. "Well what are we waiting for!" Simba yelled as he bolted out of the den. Nala quickly started to chase after him to catch up. She was going to let him have his fun but she wasn't going to leave him alone for even a second.

The first thing that Simba was going to do was hide in the tall grass and they had to find the other one and pin them to win. Nala wasn't very fond of the idea of not knowing where Simba was and she tried to be a little louder than normal so the game would end quicker. Nala's plan had worked and inside of ten minutes Simba had found her and pinned her.

The next thing was cross country. Simba and Nala would have to run through different terrain such as hills, tallgrass, streams, and over rocks and who ever got to the point that they picked out first, won. Nala purposely stayed behind Simba to be able to keep an eye on him to make sure nothing happened. Nala was having a hard time pacing Simba and was falling behind slightly. She found out that Simba was now faster than her and he looked as if he wasn't trying his hardest.

The next thing Simba did was take Nala swimming. Nala's mother had taught how to swim so she could better track prey but she wasn't a very strong swimmer. She stayed mostly to the shallows where she could get back to shore easily if she needed to but Simba was further out in the deeper section trying to see if he could touch the bottom. Nala was very uneasy and was afraid that he wouldn't come back up and she would have to go get him. But everytime he went under, he came back up and after awhile, he went to the shore. He looked up at the sky and saw it was a little over and hour away from sunset so Simba went to find a rock to lay on to dry off for his last activity.

Nala for once was ok with this. It didn't require him to hide, or run down the side of a hill, or go underwater for fifteen seconds at a time. Nala just watched the slow rise and fall of his chest that always helped ensure her that he ok. After what seemed like a little less that an hour of her watching him lie there, he got up and motioned for her to come. Nala didn't know where he was taking her and saw that it was almost sunset and didn't want him doing anything dangerous at night. She was filled with joy once she saw that he was going over to the spot that they always did to watch the sunset and the stars. Nala loved doing this because it was always so romantic for her.

Simba and Nala watched the sunset in silence. Nala couldn't help but be thankful that Simba was doing something he knew she liked to do. This place had even more meaning to her because it was that place that she told him she loved him. "Simba, I love you" Nala said as the last few rays of light went below the mountain.

"I love you too Nala" Simba said as he looked over at her and saw that she was looking back at him. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world right now. He was watching the sunset and soon to be stars with the most beautiful and kind girl in the pridelands.

The two had been watching the stars for awhile and now we're both lost in each other gazes. Simba got up and moved over to Nala, who also got up unsure of what he was going to do. Simba sat down right infront of her, and she did the same, unsure of what he was going to do but her heart melted when gave her the most passionate nuzzle he had ever given her. Nala just gave in and like last time, one thing lead to another and soon they were both passionately nuzzle each over. Nala didn't even care about anything else in the world right now and was only just thinking about how much she was enjoying this moment. ' _I wish this could last forever. I could stay like this forever, in this field, under the stars, nuzzling Simba'_ Both were in such deep thought that neither could hear how loud Nala was purring right now and Simba only broke his trance when it felt like his leg was wet.

Simba looked down to see that his left back left was near Nala's girl parts and that she had accidentally started to get wet and some of it leaked on to his leg. Simba blushed crimson red as felt something starting to slightly grow inside of him. Nala looked down to see what was going on and was horrified to see that see she had gotten wet and leaked onto Simba because they were sitting down and not standing up like normal. She quickly shot back and slowly back up fearing that Simba would try to run away from her like before.

"Simba… I-I-I d-don't kn-n-now what h-happened, please forgive me" She said fearing the worst. She felt like she had to throw up because of the knot she felt in her stomach. She didn't mean to get carried away and forgot to check herself to make sure this wasn't going to happen.

"Nala it's ok, don't worry" Simba said as he walked up to her and started to gently nuzzle her in a comforting way. Nala was taken back by this. She had got to worked up and she even got a little on Simba and he wasn't mad about it. Nala felt her legs give out and she on her side to the ground. She thought it was over, she knew that Simba was looking at her like that and probably thought that she was weak and disgusting.

Simba pitied Nala a bit, he knew it wasn't her fault but he could see the way she was. She was a hot sticky mess who was beating herself up on the inside. Simba knew that embarrassed feeling and couldn't imagine how bad it must of felt right now. Simba looked down and felt a little guilty about this, but went to inspect her and for the first time ever, he felt a new kind of need. His father sternly told him that there was no mating at his age and didn't want to even think of what his father would say if he found out that he did.

"Nala come on, don't worry I understand it happens and there nothing you can do about it" Simba trying to comfort her. Nala heard this and looked up to see Simba smiling at her despite of what he said before and was shocked.

Sarabi and Sarafina where looking for their cubs and glad to see that they had found them but shocked to see what was going on. Both of them where looking at Simba standing over Nala who was worked up and wet right now and he was trying to comfort her. They both decided to wait on announcing themselves and would watch to see what would happen.

"But i thought that you said you weren't ready and you'd give me a chance to prove myself and I blew it over a nuzzle" Nala said shamefully now looking up at him.

"Nala that was before, and the truth is I've developed feelings for you... New feelings… those kind of feelings" He said motioning down to her parts on that last phrase. "Today i realized that I'm happy with you and I always want to be with you no matter what" Simba added. Nala was shocked to hear this but her shocked turned to joy as she didn't only lose Simba but that he also wanted her as a mate. Nala regained her strength upon hearing those words and got up.

"Simba, i was wondering if you would want to be my -" But Nala was cut off before she could say the word mate.

"I can't Nala" Simba said looking away from her as he knew exactly what she was going to say. "My dad said there's no mating at my age" Simba added before looking at her again.

Sarabi was shocked to hear this. ' _But son why wouldn't you be able to mate with her… Oh… Mufasa… That idiot! I'm going to need to give him a talk about our sons freedom'._ Sarabi thought disappointed that Simba and Nala couldn't just claim each other right now. She decided to do something about this and got her sons attention.

Simba heard a noise and looked up to see his mother smiling at him, gesturing to him that it was over and to ignore what Mufasa said before turning around to leave. Simba was shocked to see his mother there but as soon as he was thinking why she was there, she was leaving. This left Simba and Nala alone.

"Well Nala" Nalas head shot up upon hearing Simba. "Maybe once but we can't tell anyone about it" Simba said. Nala could only smile and felt at peace knowing what was coming next.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Simba and Nala were walking back to the den after their first time mating. They were nearing the den when Sarafina asked Nala to come over. Nala looked at Simba and Simba gave her the look that spoke ' _Not a word'._ Nala only nodded before departing towards her mother.

Nala followed her Mother away from the den so they could talk in private, So they thought.

"So how was it" Sarafina asked in an enthusiastic tone.

"Uh just like every other time we watched the sunset and stars mom, it was romantic" Nala said hoping her mother would drop it.

"Not that silly, your first time mating" Sarafina asked with the asked with the same amount of enthusiasm in her voice.

"Wa-wa-what.. H-how did you know that…?" Nala asked shocked not knowing how her mother could possible notice.

"Well you never came back to to the den so your aunt and I went to check the fields. We saw you and Simba were talking about mating and how he couldn't. Your aunt told Simba it was ok and then we left. And even if we didn't... look down. Anyway I'm guessing your first time mating was just like your first kiss, it came naturally huh?" Sarafina said giggling after the last part.

Nala stood there frozen, at least they left before but still, she was just shocked, after she broke her trance she looked down and saw how sticky her fur was. "Uhh well me and Simba have never kissed before, but yea it was pretty natural…" Nala said unsure of what her mother was getting at.

"Oh… wow… you've mated but you haven't even kissed…" Sarafina asked surprised. "Anyway dear, clean off before coming in, right now you smell, you should more careful, that stuff is really pungent to other lions" Sarafina asked before turning and leaving. Nala also turned to leave to wash of in the water hole leaving just one hidden person behind… Kula. She had heard the entire conversation and was shocked that Simba choose Nala over her.

' _No! He wasn't supposed to mate with that cunt! They've never even kissed before! He was supposed to mate with me! Now what am i going to do! I can't kill her because that would devastate him and he would never feel love again'._ After a few moments of though Kula got the idea. ' _I got it! I just need to frame Simba that he was making out with me and she'll let her anger get the best of her and she'll dump him! It's perfect! Because Nala has never been as forgiving as Simba has… Ohohoh this is going to be good'_ Kula thought as she silently made her way back to pride rock.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

When Nala entered the cave from washing her parts off, She that Simba was still awake and waiting for her. It filled her with joy to know that he would wait and stay up for her just for her. It made her feel special that he didn't mind sleeping with her even though they weren't and official mates yet. But she had one more thing to before the day ends… Get her first kiss. Nala walked over to here Simba was laying and got really close to his face. She saw how nervous this made him and could only giggle at how much of a amuture he was. Without waiting another moment, she gently pressed her nose and muzzle into his and closed her eyes. Simba was shocked at this but slowly also melted into the kiss. After awhile Nala pulled back and Simba laid on his slide, allowing Nala to snuggle into him before going to sleep. The two drifted off into sleep with two pairs of eyes watching them.

The first Pair had belonged to Sarafina who was overjoyed to see that her daughter had finally found the one she was truly meant to be. She watched at how happy and safe her daughter looked in Simba's arms, and when the day would come, she would be happy to give them her blessing, even if they were already betrothed. With that Sarafina passed into a peaceful slumber trying to get every wink off sleep she could before she had to get up early with the hunting party.

The second pair of eyes had belong to Kula, who was deep in thought with a evil smirk. ' _That's right Nala, enjoy him while you can, because come tomorrow, he's going to be mine and your going to be the one to do most of the work, all i have to do is pin him. Sweet dreams Nala, there going to be your last for a long time'_ Kula thought before she too finally fell asleep, for she had a big day ahead of her.

 **Im sure everyone saw that one coming if you've read the past three chapters. Anyone I just wanted to say that I'm sure there's gonna be some heavy language next chapter. I have a feeling it's gonna be interesting because 1. Im writing it. And 2. They already sealed there trust… you know by… yea. Anyway I found out a way to see if anyone is even reading this story and I'm glad to see that they are. I think this story has something like a little over 90 views which I'm sure isn't that much compared to other stories, but i'm happy nonetheless. Anyway thanks for reading and seeya in chapter 5! Mr_Toast out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Overprotective Chapter 5**

 **By Mr_Toast**

 **Heyo guys welcome back, same crap as before, Just gonna say now that this chapter will have to stronger language in it so just a heads up. You know I used to think that writing a fanfiction would just be to much work and suck, But now that I am, I've realized that It's quite fun. Also I'll take the time now to explain why I made Nala and Simba so young in this fanfic. The reason is because I didn't want Simba to be made king yet. The reason for this is that I wouldn't have time to develop a backstory and that the females wouldn't be competing for him because he would've already picked the dominate female. If ya have anymore more questions feel free to ask them in the comments. Anyway, Enjoy!**

Nala was starting to wake up and opened her eyes to see that Simba was looking down at her. She had thought that yesterday had just been all a dream and probably was stirring in her sleep. "Hey how long have you been up?" Nala asked unaware of what was about to happen.

"Oh you know about an hour or so" Simba said trying to laugh. Nala was shocked that he didn't try to wake her up so he could get up.

''Why didn't you get me up?" Nala asked. She loved how much he cared about her. It was all the little things he did that made her love him so much.

"You look really peaceful in your sleep and I didn't want to wake you up" Simba said smiling down at her. Nala was stunned at this, that's what she said to him in her dream and he would have no way of knowing that unless… yesterday did happen!

"I love you Simba" Nala said nuzzling into his chest. She wished they could stay like that forever but they both knew they had to get up or there parents would probably get mad at him.

"I love you too" Simba said as he got up and went to go to the waterhole to get a drink with Nala in tow.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Kula was waiting at the edge of the water hole waiting for Simba to come out. She could only wonder how long one lion could sleep before being unable to fall back asleep. She was pleased when she saw Simba making his way out of the cave and down to the water hole but annoyed to see that Nala was following closely behind him. She was angry that Nala always had to be with Simba. She would have to wait for the right moment to strike. She was watching the two from a bush to stay out of sight. What she saw disgusted her, the two where giving each other little kisses and nuzzles. Finally Nala left to go do something and Kula went over to flirt with Simba in an attempt to get Nala to break up with him.

"Hey Simba, you're looking good" Kula said as she went up to Simba. Nala wasn't far and heard what sounded like Kulas voice. She turned around to see that Kula was flirting with Simba and rubbing up against him. She turned around and bolted towards the two.

"So i was wondering, we haven't done anything fun together in awhile, wanna do some with me to-" But was cut off when Nala slammed in her. Simba looked over to see that Nala and ran Kula with all her force and knocked Kula a good ways away.

"Hands of slut!" Nala yelled baring her teeth standing in front of Simba in a defensive manner. Simba didn't know why Nala and Kula were always fighting. They had no problem with each other in the past, but now everything was different.

"Ouch Nala what was that for" Kula said overreacting her injuries to take advantage of Simba's protective and caring side. Simba moved out from behind Nala over to Kula to check on her and make sure she wasn't hurt. Nala tried to keep Simba back but he still moved past her.

"Hey Kula are you ok?" Simba asked trying to see if there is any visible damage. Kula stood up and shoots Nala a dirty look. If Kula couldn't have Simba then she was going to make Nala suffer. This gesture made Nala want to kill Kula but Simba was right there and he would never allow her to.

"Yea I hurt my leg a little, I wanted to know if we could spend some time together becuase we haven't had time to in awhile, but Nala attacked me before i could finish" Kula said faking a hurt voice. Nala was trying her best to control her anger but it was starting to get away from her more everytime Kula opened her trap.

"Sure, and I don't know what's gotten into Nala" Simba said shooting Nala a glare which caught her of guard. She went to protest but Simba didn't want to hear what she had to say and walked off with Kula.

"I can come too" Nala said hoping Simba wasn't mad at her. Simba just looked at her with a still somewhat of an annoyed look but allowed her to take along.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Simba, Nala, and Kula had been walking around doing stuff all over the pride lands. Simba had been trying to mend whatever wounds there were in Nalas and Kulas relationship. Simba was talking to them about all the good memories they shared when they were younger trying to see if that would help. At one point Kula started to lean on Simba and Nala shot up and pushed off him.

"I said hands of slut!" Nala yelled and Kula.

"Stop being such a bitch Nala! I just want to spent some time with Simba!" Kula yelled back.

"I would if you'd stop being such a cunt and just FUCK OFF!" Nala yelled blinded by rage.

"Oh I need to fuck off? I haven't spent time with Simba in a while and your always keeping him to yourself! He's not property to do with what you please! I hope that you would understand that" Kula said yelling back. Nala once told Kula that Simba wasn't property and this made Nala snap.

"That's it you bitch your asking for it!" Nala said as she swung her paw to hit Kula but Simba jumped in front of her and took the blow for Kula. Nala saw that she had hit Simba in the chest and blood was starting to fall out of the wound.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT! I TRY TO DO SOMETHING NICE FOR YOU TWO AND ALL YOU DO IS ARGUE AND FIGHT!" Simba yelled out rage. This took both of them by surprise, they had never seen Simba this angry and didn't know he could get this angry.

"Now I see that It's clear that you to are just going to never grow up and learn to act like normal lions so I'm just going to leave now" Simba said as he turned leaving two shocked girls behind.

Nala tried to calm down Simba with no avail. "Simba wait please" Nala said as she approached him.

"God Dammit Nala just SHUT UP!" Simba said turning around snarling In her face. "Just leave me alone for once In my life! All i want to be is left alone! Is that too much to ask for!?" Simba said and turned to leave.

Kula just saw this a turned and ran off not wanting to hear or see what what would happen next.

Nala just sat there and started to violently shake and sob. After what felt like an eternity of crying, Nala felt a large arm come around her and looked up to see her mother looking down at her with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong honey" Sarafina asked slightly worried. She had never seen Nala like this in her entire life. She was always strong and almost never cried, and right now was sobbing uncontrollably into her chest.

"Simba… Kula… Me… Argue… Simba… Hates me…. Alone…." Where all the words that Sarafina could make out between her Sobs and inaudible gibberish. Sarafina pieced together that Simba, Kula, and her got into an argument and now she thinks Simba hates her and wants to be left alone.

Nala cried into her mother's chest for almost thirty minutes which was weird because she was nearing to be a full size lion. After Nala had calmed down enough, her mother took her back to the den. All of of the other lionesses had asked what was the matter and all Sarafina did was gave them some unsure looks. Nala went to a corner of the den and silently sobed to herself wishing that Simba would return to her. She still loved him and knew it was her fault that he said those things.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Simba was in the field that he and Nala would stargaze it, or rather gaze at each other. It had been a few hours since the incident and knew that he should apologize to Nala. Simba was walking back to the den we he noticed that some of the older lionesse where staring at him with concerned looks. He knew the news of what had happened probably spread.

When he got into the den he saw that there only three people in it. Sarabi, Sarafina, and Nala. Sarabi and Sarafina where quietly talking to each other and Nala was in the far back right corner of the den no longer crying but still had her face buried in her paws. Sarabi and Sarafina had paused and looked at him, Sarabi was scolding him and Sarafina looked at him with a reasure look and nodded to Nala. Sarabi went to get up to yell at Simba but Sarafina stopped her saying it was ok.

Simba walked over to Nala and lightly nudged the side of her face. She looked up to see Simba with a face that looked rather sad. She sat up and avoided eye contact, looking down her paws. She felt a paw on the underside of her chin and it moved here head so that she was looking into his eyes. Simba gently pressed his muzzle on hers and she started to kiss him back.

Sarafina was glad to see that the two had forgiven each other. The kiss lasted around a minute and by the end of it the two were smiling. Nala left the cave to get some fresh air. No words were exchanged but the kiss had said everything for them. ' _I love you and I'm sorry and forgive you'._

Simba was in a daze when he got hit hard on the top of his head. "Ow!" he said looking at his mother who was now infront of his scolding him. She backed him up into a corner and was glaring him down. Sarafina tried to something but Sarabi didn't even notice her.

Simba sat in the corner in defeat. He was going to accept whatever punishment he was given for hurt hurting Nala's feelings. Sarabi huffed getting Simba's attention. He looked up to see that his mother was giving him the same glare before shaking her head and leaving to tell Mufasa of what had happened. Leaving Simba and Sarafina alone.

"Simba, look I'm not mad at you for what you said Nala and I forgive you" Sarafina said giving Simba a smile. She then looked down to that part of Simba's chest was covered in blood from the claw marks that Nala gave him. Nala then came back in and noticed the blood to and went up to help him clean. She started by licking the would to help clean them but Simba would have to wash out the blood stains himself.

Simba looked over Nala's shoulder to see that Sarafina was smiling back at him. Sarafina turned to leave to give Simba and Nala some alone time.

"Simba I'm sorry… It's just that Kula-" Nala was saying but then was cut off by Simba.

"Nala!" He said in a stern voice. "What's going on between you and Kula? You used to be friends and now you can't stand to be near each other?" Simba asked with the same sternness in voice implying that he was not going to let her back out of the question.

"I-I-I…." Nala sighed and decided to tell him the truth. "Me and Kula used to be friends but we both had a crush on you and we became enemies trying to compete for you. When you picked me she didn't want to accept the fact that you choose me and was trying to win you over today" Nala said shamefully.

Simba just sighed and turned away. He was about to speak with Mufasa voice called out form the front of the cave. "Simba, Come here, Now" Mufasa was standing at the mouth of the cave give his son a hatful glare. He added more sternness on the 'now' implying that Simba was about to be punished. Simba sighed and walked over to were his father was wait and the two left Nala herself waiting for Simba's return.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Nala was waiting for Simba to return but he never did. Mufasa had come back hours ago and it was nearing midnight and Simba was nowhere to be seen. Nala couldn't sleep and decided to go looking for him.

Nala had checked everywhere she could think of, she still couldn't find out where he was. Nala was thinking where he could be when she heard a voice call out. "Hey". She quickly turned around to see that Simba was walking towards her.

"Simba what are you doing out here? I've been looking for you for over an hour now" Nala said irritated that he just had the nerve to walk up and say 'hey'.

"Sorry, I just needed to clear the my head so I've been walking around the pride lands. This is my fifth time around" He said walking by her to continue thinking. Nala was not about to drop this and wanted to find out what was bothering Simba so much.

"About what?" Nala said. She was hoping that Simba would open up to her and not try to back out of the conversation.

"About what I said to you earlier…" Simba said he he broke eye contact looking down at his paws.

"Simba I already forgave you, It was my fault. I pushed you to say those words even after you tried to calm me down" Nala said giving Simba a hug. "Come on let get some sleep" Nala said as she motioned for him to follow her.

Simba sighed and decided that she was right. He followed Nala back to the den to get what little he sleep he could get before the sun rose.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

The next day, Nala was keeping a close eye on Simba. He wasn't acting like himself. He wasn't eating, drinking, or speaking to anyone unless he had to. Nala was starting to worry that the events from yesterday where going to start to impact their relationship. Nala would do anything to protect their relationship and certainly wouldn't let it die this way.

Kula on the other hand was really happy. Her plan to make Simba and Nala fight had worked and by the looks of it, their relationship was rather fragile right now. Kula knew it wouldn't take much to get them to snap at each other and took action as soon as the two where alone.

"Hi Simba" Kula said while trotting up to Simba. Kula looked over to see that Nala was glaring at her and suppressing a growl. Simba gave her a quick little friend nuzzle that made Nala even more jealous. Kula was pleased to see that she wasn't trying very hard and Nala was still getting mad.

"So Kula, I need to talk to you about yesterday" Simba said as he looked her in the eyes. Nala put on a smirk because she was thinking that Simba would give her a good hammering for what happened yesterday. Kula swallowed a lump in her throat before motioning for him to continue.

"Nala told me that the reason you two aren't friends anymore is because you're competing over me?" Simba asked with a stoic look. Kula could only inwardly smile at this because she was about to make Nala look bad.

"I'm not competing for you as a mate, I just want to be your friend. Nala has been keeping me away from you for awhile now and I'm just starting to get lonely. I've tried multiple times this week to see if you would like to spend time together, but Nala keeps fending me off" Kula said acting as if this were starting to take a toll on her.

Nala was furious right now. ' _That bitch! She is trying to play over here while trying to make me look bad. Why can't she just accept the fact the Simba choose me and move on.'_ Nala thought to herself as she was waiting for Simba to respond.

"I'm sorry about that, hey why don't we all watch the sunset and stargaze tonight?" Simba asked in a happy tone. Nala felt a pain in her chest. She only wanted to be able to do that with Simba without anyone else there.

"Sounds great" Kula said as she skipped away happily. Leaving Simba and Nala behind.

"Simba" Nala said in a tone that bared a little hurt in it. Simba knew what she was going to say and cut her off there.

"Nala if you're asking me to change my mind then don't. Kula wants to stargaze with us tonight and I'll let her" Simba said looking down at Nala. Nala didn't want to make a fool out her self and tried to make Simba seem wrong.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the fields with me…" Nala said in a unsure voice. She was just saying what she was thinking right there and probably made her sound dumb.

"Sure… I could always use some practice kissing" Simba said winking. Nala shot him the happiest look he'd ever seen from her. He knew that she was jealous of Kula going stargazing with them and sough to make it up.

To any bystand it would of have been the most romantic thing ever. Two young lions making out and nuzzling each other in a field that held so many precious memories. Nala didn't care if Kula was going to watch the stars or not, it was worth it.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Kula figured that Simba and Nala would already be at the fields since there weren't in the den. When she got there, she saw the they were currently in a makeout session and didn't have a problem breaking it up.

Simba heard a sound and broke the kiss to look over to see that Kula was walking towards them. Nala was sad that they had to end there little moment. She promised Simba that she would be nice to Kula and that there would be no fighting or arguing no matter what. Kula of course knew this and would use this to drive Nala mad.

The first thing that Kula did was give Simba a friendly nuzzle and was a little jealous that Nala's scent was all over him, she was hoping that she would be able to change that by the end of the night. Nala watch this and put on a smile, even though on the inside she was boiling with anger.

The three had watched the sunset and were talking about the stars for awhile, until Nala looked over to see that Kula had fallen asleep on his chest. Her instinct told her to claw Kulas throat out but she promised Simba, and couldn't risk losing his trust. It was until she got up and looked closer to see that Simba had also fallen asleep. This just made Nala even more jealous that Simba and Kula were sleeping together. She was contemplating whether she should wake them up or not. Simba had said stargazing… not sleeping. She decided that she would accidently trip over them.

Simba and Kula woke up when the felt something fall onto them. They both shot up to see that Nala was also getting up. "Sorry Simba, I couldn't see where you foot was a tripped over it" Nala said sounding as if she was guilty.

"It's ok Nala" Simba said as he gave her a nuzzle. Kula just watched and knew that Nala had purposely tripped over them to end their moment.

"Alright Simba i gotta go, my mom needs me back now" Kula said as she reluctantly left. She was happy that she got sleeping in Simbas arms off her to do list.

Nala really wanted to get rid of Kulas smell from Simba and got an idea how to. They hadn't been in a relationship for long and she's already mated with him. She didn't know why but she felt so embarrassed asking him to. "Simba… I was wondering if you would… um well like to… umm well ya know-" Nala was struggling to finish the sentence so Simba finished it for her.

"Mate?" He asked with a playful smirk. Nala just blushed crimson read and nodded looking down at her paws. Simba just pinned her and looked down at her with the same smirk. Nala only smiled back knowing she would enjoy what was coming next.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Nala woke up like always, in Simbas warm and safe grasp. She opened her eyes to see that multiple girls were staring at them. Nala quickly became alert watching them to make sure that they kept their space. News had spread throughout the pride that Simba was Nala's mate and she had no intention of sharing him.

Nala knew that the other girls were jealous of them but she didn't care. She only cared when they tried to take her away from him. Her thoughts then turned to Kula. She looked around and didn't see her. Nala got up and looked over to see that she was snuggled up against his back, with her arm over his side. Nala the realized that the other girls wear staring at Kula not her.

She pushed Kula off of Simba with much more force than needed. This woke up both Simba and Kula. Kula got up angry that someone had woken her from her sleep and looked up to see that Nala was standing over her with fury in her eyes. By now, the other girls had fled the scene not wanted to be mistaken as a target by Nalas rage. They heard the stories of how protective she was of Simba and didn't have any plans on being on the receiving end.

Kula quickly tackled Nala to the ground, taking her by surprise. Nala started to claw at Kulas face making her lose her hold allowing her to get up. Nala then pounced on Kula and was about to deliver a blow when something pinned her to the ground.

When Nala looked up, she saw that Simba was staring down at her through enraged eyes. Fear quickly took Nala as she thought Simba was about to strike her down. He only keep looking into her eyes and then she realized what he was doing. A new kind a fear took her, not of her being hurt, but her losing Simba. She had promise to night fight with Kula anymore and now here she was.

"I trusted you Nala" Simba said as got into her face. The pain Nala felt in her chest was greater than that of any other pain she had felt before. It made her feel like she needed to vomit. She was fearing that Simba was going to breakup with her right now, leaving her with nothing left to looked forward too.

"I trusted you Nala, Now I see that was a mistake!" Simba then got off her and bolted out of the cave. Nala just layed their, Unable to move, Unable to speak, Unable to feel. She had just had her heart ripped out of her chest and smashed with a rock.

Kula was pretending to act sorry on the outside, she decided to go after Simba and claim him while she could. Nala was so dazed that she didn't even notice Kula running out of the cave after Simba. After a few minutes of sitting frozen in place, she too ran after Simba.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Kula was running towards the meadow where Simba would undoubtedly and found that he was sitting down slumber over. Kula went up to him to try to comfort him. She had the intent to win him over right now and she wasn't going to let anything stop her from trying.

She went up to him and he turned to face her. She looked into his eyes and saw Sadness, Depression, and Betrayal. She truly felt bad for him and gave him a little nuzzle. He started to nuzzle her back but the nuzzle felt dark and cold. Kula was starting to worry that she had damaged Simba to where he would never be the same again.

"Simba I'm sorry" Kula said nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Simba just moved his head up to allow her in. Kula was pleased to see that Simba was allowing her to comfort him.

Nala was running up to them and stopped dead in her tracks. She saw the Kula was nuzzling Simba in the crock of his next. This was the one place that Simba only allowed Nala to nuzzle and Nala feared that she might of ended their relationship.

"Simba… no…" Nala said starting to cry a violently shake like last time. Only this time, no one was there to comfort her. "Please Simba, She's trying to take you away from me" Nala said Choking on sobs.

Simba just moved away from Kula and up to Nala. Nala was trying to get a hold of herself but no matter how hard she tried she just kept sobbing harder and louder. Nala then moved into his chest and starting crying into his chest. When Nala opened her eyes she saw that Kula was making her way around Simba towards her.

Nala then thought that she had lost Simba forever. She looked at Kula and saw she had an evil smirk on. Nala saw this and knew that Kula had been planning this all along. "Please Simba no… she's poisoned you against me… Please… I love you…" Nala said crying to Simba while she dug deeper into his neck.

Simba looked in her eyes and saw that she was telling the truth. He did know how, but something in her eyes made him know she was telling the truth. Simba looked out of the corner of his eye as saw that Kula was smiling and had a evil smirk on. He knew it was true, Kula had set this up as an attempt to get him for herself.

Simba quickly turned around and hit Kula in the head with such force that she was knocked out upon impact. Simba quickly ran over to Nala and smashed his lips onto hers. Nala was taken back with what had happened in the last few seconds but just melted into the kiss. After a few seconds Simba broken the kiss and nuzzled into Nala.

"Nala I'm sorry" Simba said while hugging and kissing her.

"Simba…" Nala said as she nuzzle him back. She knew that she had won him back and put Kula in her place.

"I can't believe that Kula was planning this all along" Simba said as he walked over her and raised his paw to strike but Nala grabbed his paw before he could.

"Simba no! Killing her won't solve anything. Bring her to your father, let her be exiled. Killing her won't make you any better than she is" Nala looking into his eyes. Simba knew she was right. Killing Kula wasn't the answer and wouldn't solve anything. So he did the next best thing, brought her back for exile.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Kula was waking up to see that she was being dragged somewhere. When her eyes focused and ears tuned she heard that Simba and Nala were talking about exiling her for her behavior. Kula looked down and saw a rock. It had a good point on it and picked it up and slammed it into Simba's skull. It pained her to do this but it was her only option, if she couldn't have Simba no one could.

Simba immediately stopped and fell over. Nala wanted to go after and kill Kula for what she had done but needed to tend to simba right now. She looked down and saw that he was unconscious but bleeding in the head. She quickly started to panic, but tried this breathing her mother taught her to help he calm down. She picked him up, the put him on her back, and ran all the way to Rafiki's. She knew that if Simba had a chance to make it, it would be best with him.

 **Oooooh… the plot thickens… Now Kula is on the run… what will Simba think? What will Mufasa think? Well idk because i haven't written the story yet soo… yea… Anyway thanks for reading chapter 5. As far as when chapter 6 will be out.. Most likely tuesday afternoon. I won't be able to write anything tomorrow, or at least not until its late. So that's all for this time. See ya guys next time! Mr_Toast Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Overprotective Chapter 6**

 **By Mr_Toast**

 **To be completely honest, When I was writing chapter 1, I never thought that I would make it to chapter 4,5,6. But here we are. Chapter 6. Like always feel free to comment about any questions you have or any errors you come across and I'll be sure to fix them. With that being said here's chapter 6. Enjoy!**

 **ManCityFan: Thanks dude, means a lot to hear that! Got some big plans for the future, if you have any suggestions I'm all ears.**

Simba woke up and felt like his head was spinning. He opened his eyes slowly and found that his vision was blurry but figured it had to be night time do to the lack of light. He heard what sounded like voices but came out as muffled sounds. When his ear focused, he heard what sounded like his mother talking.

Simba finally looked up and saw that his mother was looking down at him with worried eyes. The only thing he remember was Nala sobbing uncontrollably into his chest, and before that he was running out of the den with much haste.

"Mom?" Simba said but it came out more as a mumble then a real word.

"Yes Simba It's me" Sarabi said glad to see that her son could at least talk. Not many people were able to talk after having a pointed rock driven into their skull.

"What happened?" Simba asked. He was trying to understand why his head felt like he was being tossed around like small prey. He felt this unbearable pounding sensation in his head that just wouldn't go away.

"Nala says that Kula tried to manipulate you for the thorn and was caught, so she hit you in the head with a rock and then fled. Your father sent out a search party to look for her and when they find her, she with be giving judgement for her actions" Sarabi said with a hint of anger in her voice. Im sure any mother would be angry after they found out that someone took a rock to their kids head.

All of a sudden, Nala busted into the tree with Sarafina behind, she almost pushed Sarabi out of the way and started to check over Simba. Her mom was originally in the room but went to go get her when he woke up. Mufasa was talking with Nala to gather any information that would assist in the capture of Kula. Nala heard the news and bolted as fast as she could over to the tree.

This sudden spark of commotion overloaded Simba's brain and caused him to pass out again. This made Nala worried like always fearing that something bad had happened to him. Sarabi had to pull Nala off him telling her that he would be ok. The only thing that they could do was wait for him to recover before they gathered what information he knew.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Throughout the next few days, Simba was getting much better and Nala never left his side. There was no sign of Kula anywhere, Mufasa was still determined to find her and bring her to justice for this betrayal. All the other girls were starting to fear Nala a bit, avoiding her and Simba as much as they could. Nala was grateful for this but Simba found this rather annoying that people were scared to confront him because of Nala.

"Hey Simba" Nala said cheerfully coming back up to the tree to see that Simba was looking out of the window into the pride lands. He didn't move or show any sign of acknowledging her. This killed Nala's mood and she knew that when Simba was like this is almost never ended well.

"Simba?" She tried again. This time he did turn around and just gave her a dull look before returning his focus back to the pride lands. Nala was a little annoyed by the fact that Simba wasn't saying anything back to her.

"Simba…" She tried again, this time with more sternness in her voice.

"I love you" Simba said as he turned to face her. Nala was surprised that this was what he had to said. She figured that whatever was bothering him had something to do with them. Before she could say anything else, Simba felt some kind of dizziness and this caused his legs gave out causing him to collapse on the floor. Nala immediately rushed over to him and checked his breathing and pulse. She was relieved to know that he still breathing and had a pulse but was ready to get down to the bottom of this.

"Simba what's wrong?" Nala said looking into his eyes. Nalas eye where like a drug to Simba. He could stare into them and it only wanted to make him do it more each time he did it.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked in a voice that wasn't directed to anyone… more as if he was just thinking out loud. Nala then realized that Simba was beating himself up on the inside over the events from a few days ago.

"What do you mean Simba?" He had been In Rafiki's tree for the past three days. She had been watching him the whole time and he hasn't done anything wrong to her standards… Which is surprising.

"What did I do to make Kula betray me like that. I thought I could trust her and it turned out she wasn't who i thought she was after all this time" Simba said with a saddened tone.

"Simba, you didn't do anything wrong. Kula is sick, she took advantage of your soft and caring side and used it to try to split us up. She wanted you for herself and pretended to be hurt. She lied to you, So to answer your question, You did nothing wrong" Nala said. It troubled her to know that Simba thought he was the problem and not her.

"Your right, but what if she succeeded and we ended up hating each other. What if you hurt me instead of her, I couldn't live with that" Simba said now looking into her eyes.

"But I didn't, And I would never. I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you" Nala said making sure that he was clear on that. He got up and started to walk towards the exit but Nala stopped him before he could go out there. Simba knew what she was about to say and so he just started to formulate his arguing point.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nala asked a little irritated that he just tried to walk off on her like that. She knew Simba was one to do this and didn't like to tell people what was bothering him.

"To the meadow… To clear my head. You can come along if you want to." Simba said. This shocked Nala, Not only was he going to the meadow, be he was allowing for her to come without a argument. Weather he wanted her to or not she was going with him.

"Of course, you know I always like to go there" Nala said as she and Simba started to walk off to the meadow. She still walked close to him incase he got dizzy or tripped. He had got a concussion and had been really wobbly the past two days.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Kula was walking through a jungle thinking about what had happened a few days ago. It was over for her. She could never go back. She had killed the king's son… So she though. The punishment would be death itself and she knew this. She wished that she could of have been able to spend more time with Simba after she developed feeling for him, and tell him the truth of what was really going on… But she couldn't… it was over. Kula was just walking in one straight line, seeing where her paws would take her.

She was a little younger than one years old and wasn't old enough to be able to protect herself from other lions. But she didn't care about that, She just wished that the whole thing she was going through right now was one big nightmare and would it would soon end.

Kula had decided to make shelter in a cave overlooking a pond. This would be a good place for three reasons. Prey would come to drink here, she could drink here, and she could clean herself off in it.

It was official, she would live her new life in this jungle and never return to the pride lands. She made a vow to start thinking about the future, either start her own pride or live here for the rest of her days. She didn't know which but she would play it by ear, never looking back.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Simba and Nala were sitting in the meadow, Simba was sitting ike he always was, on his back looking up, and Nala was closely watching Simba to see if he was ok. Simba got up and walked over to a nearby tree. Nala got up wondering what he was doing and started to slowly inch closer to him.

Simba just yelled out as if he was enraged and started to punch the tree with all this force. After a few punches the tree had a large split going down it and before he could continue, Nala pulled him back and onto the ground. She looked down at his front paws to see he had cut himself on the bark and was bleeding.

"Simba?!" Nala asked scolding him for doing taking his anger out on a tree.

"I'm sorry its just i was blind… She did poison me against you and because of that I almost lost you" Simba said in a daze. Nala was really angry at Kula right now… more that she had ever been. She had not only damaged him on the outside, but also on the side.

"Simba you still have me thats all that matters. Now let's just go back to pride rock, I'm sure your parents would like to see you" Nala said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before guiding his back to pride rock.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

When Simba and Nala wear entering the cave, they saw that there parents and some other older lionesses where surprised and happy to see that Simba was ok and mobile again. Mufasa had encouraged Simba to stay inside the cave or at least always with someone until they caught Kula.

Simba wasn't surprised by this and for once didn't mind be stuck inside. He didn't feel like doing anything right now. His best friend, so he thought, only wanted to mate with him and was never truly a good friend. Simba was hurt by this, He didn't trust people as much as he used to. He started to contemplate whether or not his 'friends', were really his friends at all.

Nala only watched him suffer on the inside. It reminded her of how depressed he looked after the landslide and only this time, there was nothing she could do to help. She had always made it here goal to help Simba and now here she was, watching him beat himself up after something that Kula did to him. Nala swore that if she ever saw Kula again, she would personally kill her in the slowest most painful way she could think of to make her pay for what she had done.

Nala was so deep in thought of how much she hated Kula that she didn't even notice that Simba had left. When she broke her thoughts and looked over at him, she saw that he wasn't there. She quickly got up and looked around the den, she still didn't see him. It was her job to watch him and here she was, unable to find him. She made a bolt for the entrance of the cave and saw that Simba was walking in the direction of the field. Nala was relieved to see this but then got angry at him leaving.

"Simba! You're not supposed to leave without telling anyone!" Nala said as she ran up next to him. Simba just signed knowing where this might go.

"I tried, four times in fact, you never responded so I thought you didn't care" Simba said as he continued walking on. This surprised Nala, she didn't even notice him calling out her name, she realized then that she must have been in deep thought of how much she wanted to end Kula right then and there.

"Well I'll come with you" Nala said catching back but with Simba. Simba sighed, he wanted to be left alone, alone as in no one there. He knew that Nala wasn't going to let him but he would do it anyway.

"No you won't, you're going back to the den, or somewhere else besides the field" Simba said. Nala had heard that same tone in his voice for the past few days. It was a tone that showed no emotion, and one that was cold and dark.

"Simba… what happened to you" Nala asked trying to hold back some tears, but a few fell anyway. She was used to Simba wanting to take her places and spend time with her, now all of a sudden he wants nothing to do with her.

"I don't know! Ok… ever since Kula left me, a part of me has just been missing…" Simba said in a sad voice. Nala just feared that he would say the thing that she tried to keep him from saying for so long.

"Y-you l-loved her…" Nala stuttering to get the words out.

"What? No… It's just that I thought I knew who she was… my friends… now I'm sure about anything… Is Chumvi my friend? Do you love me? Is my -" Simba was saying before a angry Nala cut him off. The fact that he was unsure if she loved him made her furious. She loved him to death and would jump in front of danger any day to save him.

"Simba don't ever say that I don't love you! I couldn't express how much I love you! Only though this isn't the Simba i fell in love with! The one that's always depressed and pushes everyone away! I fell in love with the Happy, fun and creative Simba! I want the other one back!" Nala said pinning him to the ground getting defensive.

"Nala I'm sorry It's just…" Simba said before hulting to a stop. He looked beside him and saw that a few pebbles where starting to shake. Nala also noticed then and got off him and looked behind her. In the distance they saw that a dust cloud had formed and that meant one thing… Stampede.

Nala quickly got Simba up and the two started to look for a place to hide. The stampede was starting to gain on them and they found a rock they could take cover under.

Nala quickly lead Simba to the rock but even at their fastest, the stampede was now on top of them and the dust made it hard to see.

Once Nala got the rock she looked behind her but didn't see Simba. The dust gave them a range of visibility that was around five feet, and made it increasingly hard to to breath. Nala wanted to go out there and look got Simba but she knew if she did, it would be suicide.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

After around fifteen minutes of waiting, the stampede had moved on and the dust was starting to settle. Nala spotted Mufasa in the dust and quickly ran to get help from him.

"Uncle!" Mufasa heard and turned to the sound of the voice to see Nala frantically running towards him. He immediately knew that something was wrong and starting to run towards her as well.

"What's wrong Nala" Mufasa said once reaching her.

"It's Simba! He got lost in the stampede and I haven't seen him since!" Nala said looking around her frantically. Mufasa quickly panicked but he calmed himself knowing that if there was any chance of finding Simba, he would need to be calm. He looked at Nala and saw that she was too worked up right now to be any help to anyone at the moment.

"Nala, calm down, when did you last see him" Mufasa asked trying to calm her down. He was glad that she cared so much about his son, but even he had to admit she could be overprotective of him.

"We were talking and the ground started to shake, we saw the stampede and went to take cover under the rock, it started to get dusty and he must of have gotten lost because when I looked back he wasn't there" Nala said still looking around frantically.

"Ok Nala, I want you to run back to pride rock and gather the other lionesses" Mufasa said, he knew that she wouldn't go willingly so he didn't ask her, he ordered her. She only nodded and went to gather the lionesses.

Mufasa stood there and thought about something. Why were they stampeding, and why did they come east if they were going west the other day… something… or someone had made them come here, and it just so happened that Simba and Nala where standing in the area… this was no accident… this was planned… Mufasa thought before returning to search for Simba.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Simba was currently lying in the shores of what looked like the water hole, just with lush green plants around it. He looked around and saw he was in a jungle, and there was a cave beside him.

He struggled to get up, he was very sore from being trampled by charging water buffaloes.

He had never seen any place like this and knew he wasn't in the protection of the pride lands anymore. He was weak and could be in another males pride. He needed to get out but wouldn't be able to quite yet. Him being a young male lions in another lions pride was only going to be asking for trouble. He heard a noise and turned around to see a smaller sized lion come into view. His heart stopped when he saw who it was. Kula…

"Where am I!" Shouted. He got into a fighting stance but his sore muscles prevented him from holding his stance and he lied down on the

ground.

"Calm down! I don't know if anyone else loves around here and I don't want any trouble" Kula said is a worried tone. Simba knew that she had something to do with why he was here, and knew she didn't want to harm him because of she did, she would have left him to die.

"Fine, but where am I, why are you here, and what the hell is your problem" Simba said. He still didn't, would never forgive her for what she had done to him.

"You're in a jungle, about a day away from the pride lands, I found you in some tall grass about fifteen minutes away from here. You looked beat up and terrible and took you in, you woke up a few hours later and now here we are" She said before going to the pond to drink some water. Simba's eyes never left her and she still didn't trust her.

"You saved me?" Simba asked shocked. He didn't understand why she saved him if not a week ago she tried to kill him.

"Simba… about 4 months ago I wandered into the outlands and meet some outcast lion. They said that they would kill me and everyone I loved if they told anyone there plans or where they were. They hired me to bring you to them. I really did.. and still do love you but I couldn't let them take you. They want you alive so that they can use you as a way to draw your father in, kill him, then kill you so their leader can take the throne. I knew that if I went back failing them that they would kill my parents so I hit you on the head to get away from you to flee. They'll know that I'm gone soon and attack the pride" Kula said shamefully looking into the water.

She felt a paw on her shoulder and looked over to see Simba looking back at her.

"Hey, look I'm sorry that happened to you. We need to get back to the den and warn the others of the attack, if they sneak up and corner them, everyone will die" Simba said looking into her eyes with a serious face.

"I can't go back, your father will kill me for what I did" Kula said trying to turn away but Simba held her in place.

"Oh I think I know how to handle that part" he said with a smirk on his face. The two cubs there started to make there way back to the pride lands to warn the others. It would take them a while with Simba's condition so they opted to walk through the night.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

After a full day of searching yesterday, and a couple hours of searching today, the lionesses where starting to worry that Simba had died in the stampede. Even with people doubting him being alive, Nala refused to give up and would search until her body couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright everyone stop!" Mufasa voice boomed out. All the lions stopped the search and went over to where he was, even Nala. "We have searched all over the pride lands and we can say that Simba isn't here. This means we must look outside our borders starting tomorrow!" Mufasa said looking into the tired eyes of the other lions.

"That won't be necessary" Simba called out from on top a rock. He looked all beat up and tired. He had just taken a stampede head on a traveled through the night to get back. Everyone was shocked to see that Simba was somewhat well and standing in front of them. Kula then stepped up from behind him and Mufasa went to charge her. Simba saw this and got in his father's way.

"Simba, move now!" Mufasa called out.

"If you want to hurt her, you'll have kill me first" Simba said glaring his father down. Mufasa and all the other lions where shocked, Simba had just challenged his father, and his king.

"What?" Mufasa asked in a shocked voice. Simba motioned for Kula to tell her speech she had prepared.

"Hey everyone… I know most of you hate me for what I did, and I deserve it. I'm not here to beg for forgiveness for I do not deserve it. I come to tell you that a pride of outcast lions are trying to attack the pride lands and take the throne. They caught me, and used me to get to Simba so they could lure Mufasa in before killing them both. They will attack soon knowing that I left the pride lands and failed my mission" Kula said shamefully.

There was a long pause before some of the angry lionesses started to speak their minds. "It's a trick" "She's taking us for fools!" "She just wants another chance to kill the prince!" They called out. Kula just held her head in shame. She knew that coming back here would be a bad idea, but she still wanted to save the people she loved.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" Simba yelled out. "She isn't trying to trick us, or take for fools, or even trying to kill me again! Because if she wanted me dead, she would have left me in the brush she found me in! But instead she pulled me out and moved me to a safe location!" Simba called out. Everyone was shocked by this. Nala wanted to run up there and hug him but even she knew that he was being serious. They all had to stop and think for a second, after awhile one of the lionesses finally spoke out. "So what will we do?" She asked.

Mufasa stood before his son, and then turned to address the search party. "We head back to pride rock to inform the other lions, we will be on high alert and there will be round the clock sweeps of our boarders, if anyone sees anything, they are to report it back immediately" Mufasa said now turning away from the scene to prepare for the rouge pride of lions.

"Then what?" one of the other lioness called out. Mufasa stopped in his tracks, and turned around to face them.

"War" He said before continuing to walk back to pride rock.

 **Ok first thing I want to say is sorry this took longer than expected to write, I just started school back up and that made writing this really hard. The other problem was that I'm running out of smaller events in the story to just put in a little fillers to keep the story flowing. So suggestions are greatly appreciated in the comments. Anyways that's all for this chapter and keep a watchful eye out for chapter 7. Mr_Toast Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Overprotection Chapter 7**

 **By Mr_Toast**

 **Hey guys, welcome back, hope you enjoy chapter 7, Chapter 8 is gonna be pretty long do to its content. Anyway i just want to say that i'm still new to fanfiction but i'm really glad to see that this story has over 300 views and is only like 2 weeks old. Anyway with that said, Enjoy!**

Nala was shocked, the events that had happened in the past three minutes were more than she could wrap her head around. First Simba shows up out of nowhere, then he challenges his father, then he stands up for Kula, now where in danger, and currently preparing for war. Even the other lionesses where shocked, still trying to understand what exactly had just happened. Nala looked over to see that Simba was walking up the rock leading to the mouth of the den. Nala quickly ran after him for two main reasons, One being that she needed answers from him, and the second being that Kula was with him.

Once Nala reached the cave, she saw that Simba had already fallen asleep, and Kula was next to him checking him for any injuries. Nala couldn't even describe how much she hated Kula right now and it took all her strength to not tear her throat out right now.

Kula looked up to see that Nala was glaring at her, and she had every right too. She had tried to take Simba away from her, then tried to poison him against her, and then hit him in the head with a rock before running away. Kula knew that look and got up to 'talk' with Nala.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Nala and Kula where walking in complete silence away from the den to talk in private. Nala didn't trust Kula for even a second and walked behind her. Kula knew that she didn't deserve to be trusted by anyone right now, and didn't want to make anyone mad right now. The only reason that Kula was allowed to stay is because Simba insisted that she should.

"Start talking" Nala spat out. The hatred in her voice just sent chills up Kulas spine. She knew that this wouldn't be easy and would accept any punishment, even death, just to know that everyone she knew and loved would be saved from the other lions. After all, if she wasn't an idiot and wandered into the outlands, none of this would happen.

"Ok, It all started when I was wondering around the outlands, I know this was stupid of me but I just got so curious about what was out there. I wanted to be brave like Simba when he ventured out there. I heard what sounded like talking and I went to investigate. I saw a rouge pride of lions, they were talking about how to kill Mufasa and take over the pride lands. I went to warn everyone and when they saw me, they grabbed me. They went to go kill me but a young lioness, are age stopped them. Her name was Zira, her mother, the former leader must have died because she was their new queen. She told me that I was to befriend Simba and bring him to them, if I resisted, or told anyone they would kill them, my family, and all my friends. I had no choice. Nala I'm so sorry, every time I time I tried to take Simba away from you was to try to protect him. I do love him but I accept the fact that he chose you. Once I found out that they were planning to kill both Simba and Mufasa, I tried to tell him in the field but he sided with you and knocked me out, I knew that if I was banished and they found me, they would kill him and the rest of the pride, so I knocked him out and fled" Kula said now in tears. It truly pained her to tell Nala was she was going through these last few months.

Nala was stunned… Everything Kula had done… Was to protect Simba. And the fact that Simba went into the outlands without her knowing shocked her even more. "Listen here, You slip up once… just the teeny tiniest mess up, and I'll make sure that you wish they would have killed you when they found you…" Nala said glaring In Kulas eye. Kula knew that Nala would never trust her again and she deserved it. "But I'm also grateful" Nala said. This made Kula look up in confusion. "I'm grateful that you would risk your life just to save Simba's" Said before turning away to go back to the den. Kula sat there with a Smile on her face, Nala didn't yell, or try to kill her for once, and she was grateful for everything she had done… Now to try to get Simba to understand.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

"That little RAT!" Zira yelled out. "How could she betray me like this?! Oh I'll show her what happens when you cross me… Everyone! We moved out in one day. We attack at midday… and when the moon is full… The pride lands will be mine…" Zira said with a evil smirk.

Forty other lions that had been promised great land and wealth starting to shout and jump with enthusiasm. They were all outcasts from all different prides. Zira's mother had been banished by Ahadi, Mufasa father, when she, was a swore to end the their bloodline. She had died of old age and malnutrition, she entrusted her campaign to Zira, her only cub. Over the ten years Zira's mother lived in the outlands, she had assembled a pride like no other. Mufasa pride consisted of around fifteen strong and fierce lionesses. Zira's mother, had brought in around forty lionesses, promising them that one day they would live in the pride lands, where food and water was plentiful. There was no way that Mufasa could stand against an army like hers… his doomed was sealed.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

It was late, Nala was taking a evening walk to clear her head, unknowingly leaving Simba and Kula alone. Simba still wanted to be friends with Kula, and a part of him still did truly care for her. It was just a matter of making her know that he still did care that was the problem. She was currently in a corner of the den crying softly into her paws. Simba decided to confront her.

"Hey, you ok?" Simba asked in his caring voice. Kula was shocked that he even gave a damn about her feelings after what she did. She weakly nodded to him before he motioned for her to follow her to a private location.

Nala was walking towards the field when she saw Simba and Kula talking alone. Last time the two where here it didn't end so well. So she decided to remain hidden and listen into the conversation.

"So why are you so sad?" Simba asked while he sat down. Kula also sat down and told him the same thing she told Nala. Simba was shocked and a little sad that she had gone through all of that just to try to protect him. He then knew that they could still be friends for they both still cared about each other.

"Simba, I just want to tell you that I love you, and I always will, But you chose Nala. All that stuff before was just me trying to keep everyone I know safe. And I know that you're happy with Nala and all I want is for you to be happy, so I just want to tell you that I respect you choice, and if me leaving the pride lands makes you happy, then I will. You'll know where to find me if you ever want to see me again" Kula said in a saddened tone. She only wanted what was best for Simba and she didn't mind if that meant she was going to have to lose him.

"Why would I want that? I mean, we can still be friend if you want" Simba said with a smile. Kula was excited that she jumped up and hug tackled Simba. Nala almost bolted out of the bush to attack her, but stopped when she saw what was happening. They were just hugging, No nuzzling, or kissing, or all the inappropriate things she did before, like how best friends would hug. Nala for strange reason was happy about this, because for the first time in almost a week, Simba was smiling and was truly happy. Though she would still enforce some rules about boundaries and what not.

"Thank you Simba, You're a truly good person. Everyone else right now doubts me and your the only person who was willing to give me a second chance, it means so much to me, that I couldn't even express it" She said before getting up and giving Simba some space before lying down.

Nala was still a little shocked with the new Kula, She was respecting Simba's space and wasn't trying to use her body to her advantage.

"I'm also sorry" Simba said. "I wish you could have told me, I'm sure my father would have known what to do. I just feel bad for trying to banish you when the truth was that you only wanted to help" Simba said guilty. Just then they heard a movement and the two sprung around to see nothing.

"Simba be careful, it could be one of the outcasts" Kula said. Kula didn't know it, but right now she was shaking with fear, fear of losing her friend again. Just then Nala stepped out to reveal that it wasn't a spy, just her.

"Simba could I talk to you" Nala asked.

"I'll leave you two alone" Kula said before turning away. Nala was still going to have to get used to the knew Kula… she was polite and respective of their relationship… Nala then felt a pinch of guilt for all the things she did to her… but she still didn't trust her… and she didn't know if she even could.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

It was starting to get late and that meant that the lionesses where going to change shifts from night to day. Mufasa wasn't willing to take any risks but knew that they would most likely attack when the moon was highest. He ordered that two lions would stay away outside of the den incase any outcasts made it past the patrols undetected. Tall brush and camouflage swords made it easy for any unwelcome guests to slip by.

It was a stressful day, and a even more stressful night, all the lions where turning and shifting in there sleep, the thought of war made it difficult for anyone to relax and get some sleep. The idea that at any moment, you would be fighting to protect everything you have, and everyone you've ever known, played dark tricks on the lions mind making sleep and luxury most didn't have.

Kula has been forbidden to sleep in the den until the others could trust her. The savanna might be hot during the day, but just like anywhere else, it could get cold during the night. Simba felt bad that she had to be out there, all alone, so he got up, waking Nala in the process, and walked out over to her.

Nala didn't like where this was starting to go. Simba was starting to show a lot more affection towards Kula and this didn't make it any easier on Nala. She knew that it wasn't Kula intent to get Simba, but still, it was like she was slowly winning him over without even trying.

Nala knew that Simba was just friends with her and he was finally happy after knowing that she didn't betray him, but. Nala still felt the all to familiar feel of jealousy, and this time, she couldn't do anything about it. If she did, Simba would lose his trust in her and she couldn't live with that.

After awhile of talking, Simba and Kula finally finished and headed to go back to sleep. Nala had saw the two seperate and went to talk to Simba. She feared that he would start to show more and more affection for Kula and starting to show less and less for her. She wanted Simba to be happy, but at the same time, she couldn't find herself being able to give him up to make him happy. The thought stabbed at her heart and she need answers.

"Hey" Simba heard. This startled him, it was late at night and he didn't expect anyone else to be up besides the patrols. He looked behind him and saw that Nala was walking towards him. He knew that by the look on her face, there was something bothering her and she was trying to seek help from him.

"Hey" Simba replied back before turning back to look out into the pride lands, which wasn't easy do to it being night.

"So what were you talking about?" Nala asked. She might be a little ok with Kula being near Simba while she was around, but she still wanted to know what they were discussing.

"Umm… I can't tell anyone, she made me promise not to" Simba said. This frustrated Nala a bit, she just wanted to be able to know, and now Simba had promised not to tell anyone. Nala knew that Simba wanted to be friends with Kula, but she just still had this bad feeling about her… and she didn't know why. She did save his life and did warn them about the attack… But could this just all be a part of a larger plot so she regain their trust and attack them when the time was right? Nala didn't know, and she didn't know if she would ever find out. But until she did, she was going to stay nice and close to Simba, making sure she didn't try to pull any of her tricks.

"Simba. I love you" Nala said going up to him and nuzzled into his chest. All she heard was ' _I love you too'_ Before she started to purr and get lost in the moments. After what seemed like hours of nuzzling to her stressed mind, Simba pulled away.

Nala was too tired to even care right then. The day had been exhausting, she spent half on it looking for Simba, and the other half watching Kula. So she just tried to lead Simba as best as she could being so tired, bad into the den. After a few mishaps of almost tripping over some 'sleeping' lions, the two young lions where now fast asleep, both fearing the same thing… War.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Simba woke up the next morning to a strong nudge to his side. He looked up to see that his father was standing over him. It was unusual that he was here at this time, right now he would usually be his doing morning rounds. All Mufasa did was signal for Simba to follow him. Simba knew that this was going to important if his father skipped his mourning rounds to tell him.

The two were walking for about five minutes until they reached a spot where a larger sized tree, much like Rafiki's, was located. Mufasa turned around to face Simba and prepared to tell him the news. He feared that he was going to take this in the wrong way and try to run away.

"Simba, it is a King's duty to protect his pride. And one day, you will be the king. Zazu and some of the other bird scouts have reported that there are a large number of enemy lions, and I need every lion I have fighting" Mufasa said. He wasn't only worried about what Simba would say, he was worried about what Nala would say.

"Ok, I'll help out in the fighting, but Nala, she won't approve of this and will try to stop you" Simba said. He feared war, but he feared losing the ones he loved more. And it was his job to protect the pride lands as much as anyone else, so he honorably accepted this assignment, even if he met his doom while completed it.

"Very well, and I know Nala won't approve, and that's why we won't tell her. She is young and can be very foolish, but I will not let her stand in the way of the safety of my pride" Mufasa said before turning off to further prepare.

Simba was troubled by this, he did love Nala, but he feared that her love for him would get between him and his father, and he couldn't imagine what would happen if his father would tried to banish Nala. He put it aside, he was already very stressed and this wasn't going to make things any better for him. He to also had to prepare for the upcoming war, the one thing that he never hoped he would have to see.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Kula was walking when she heard something behind her crack. She was being very careful for she knew that the pride of rouge lions would be trying to kill her. She didn't hesitate and quickly turned around and pinned the attacker. She was surprised and relieved to see that it was only Chumvi and right now he was flinching and waiting to be struck. Kula only giggled at how Chumvi was right now and got off him.

Chumvi opens his eyes after not feeling an attack, and felt Kula move off him. He got up and just stared at her. To him, she was the most beautiful lioness in the entire pride lands. Chumvi knew that when Simba became king, he would have all the mating rights with the lionesses, which would make his the lesser male, but could still mate of the other lionesses wanted to. But that didn't matter to him, he loved Kula and just want to tell her how he felt.

"Hey Kula" Chumvi said nervously. He knew that she knew that he loved her, but she already was in love with Simba. He wished that she could love him back, but come tomorrow, he might not ever get the chance again. Chumvi knew that he only had one shot at this and would give it his all… for it could be his last try.

"Umm, I know you already know this… but I love you. I always have and I always will. You were always a nice cub and always the most beautiful out of them all… and you still are to me. I'm going to fighting in the war tomorrow, and I don't know if I'll ever come back. But if I do, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if you get banished, I'd like to go with you… so I just wanted to tell you that one last time" Chumvi said sounding a little depressed. He turned around and walked back to pride rock leaving a stunned Kula behind.

Kula didn't know what to do. She had never heard anyone say such nice things about her. She thought that Chumvi would have hated her for hurting Simba, but he still loved her, and wanted to spend his life with her. She felt terrible for all the things that she had once said to him. For pushing him away and making him feel bad. She never thought of this before, but Chumvi was like Simba in a way. He was smart, funny, handsome, a little weird at times, and unlike Simba… he loved her. Kula didn't know what to do and went to the only person she could think of. Nala.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Nala was walking around the pride lands, looking for Simba, when she saw that Kula was running right at her. Nala was a little surprised by this and could only wonder what had got her so wound up. "Nala! I need you help" Kula said still panting.

Nala thought that it might be the other lions and quickly jumped to the point. She couldn't think of any other reasons that Kula would be running over to her asking for help. "Lions? Raiders? Are they attacking?! Nala asked frantically.

"No" Kula said. "Love" Kula added. She knew what love was, but never how to deal with it or express it in the right ways. The only time she ever showed loved for someone, was when she was being forced to by Zira and her pride.

Nala was stunned. Why did Kula want help with love unless… "No way! I thought that you said that you respected my relationship with Simba!" Nala responded starting to get a little angry. She knew that Kula was trying to take her for a fool just to get another shot with Simba and she wouldn't let her.

"Not Simba, Chumvi. And I do respect your relationship" Kula said finally catching her breath. This shocked Nala, she didn't even know that there was anything even as small as a crush between the two.

"Umm you like Chumvi?" Nala asked making sure she heard her right.

"I don't know… he loves me, and he is a really nice guy, and he is going to be fighting in the war tomorrow and he doesn't know if he'll come back" Kula said.

After a moment of thinking, Nala finally responded. "Well if I were you, I would at least give him the night of his life today, it would help him a lot" Nala said. She was happy for two things. Kula wasn't going after Simba anymore, and she might of found love for someone who wasn't Simba, but still, she was going to be on high alert.

"Thanks Nala" Kula said with a smile before turning around. But stopped when she heard Nala call out.

"Wait what do you mean Chumvi is going into war?" Nala asked confused, he was a little older that one, and was too young by her standards to be of fighting age.

"Simba and Chumvi are going to be in the war, whenever it will be, it's there responsibility as the future males of the pride" Kula said before running off to find Chumvi.

Nalas heart froze… Simba was going to be fighting in this war… which also means that he too could also not come back… Nala wasted not time and went out to search even harder to find him, she had to convince him to change his mind.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Simba was walking currently walking down a trail. He didn't have anything to do or anywhere to go. He knew that Nala was going to find out sooner or later that he was going to be in this battle, so he was formulating an arguing point in his head. He inwardly sighed when he heard faint running in the background. He knew that there would only be one person trying to find him right now. Nala. He was always annoyed when she would pop up all worried and over reacting when he was just trying to clear his… ' _oh boy… here we go.. 3… 2… 1…'_ Simba counted down and when he got to zero a voice spoke out.

"Simba!" Nala said slowing down to match his pace. She looked in his eyes and saw that he was forcing his attention ahead… already knowing what she would say. "Simba you can't fight in this war, your too young" Nala said as her opening statement. She knew that this would most likely end in a argument but she just couldn't let him win right now.

"I'm also the prince. Which makes it part of my job to be able to show the pride that I have what it takes to protect this pride" Simba said. "Besides, I've been ordered by the king to help" Simba added, his gaze never meeting hers. Nala knew that she would have a hard time trying to win this argument but she wouldn't let him win so easily… she needed to at least make him try to reconsider.

"He's not just your king, He's also your father" Nala responded, hoping that he would give thought to it.

"He might be my father but I still respect him as a king. And besides, He will need every lion he has if they do outnumber us" Simba said. He just wished that Nala would leave him alone right now.

"Then I'll come with you" Nala said. Sure she was afraid of having to be in a war, but she was more afraid of having to lose Simba. Nala knew that she was too young to be fight and that her mother would not approve, but she didn't care about any of that, all she cared about was being with Simba.

Simba went to argue back but Chumvi emerged from the bush. "Simba! There here" He said, he voice full of worry. Simba and Nala faces both went white at hearing this. Fear was overtaking all three of them before Simba grew the courage to speak.

"They can't be here, I thought my dad said they would most likely attack when the moon was full" Simba said confused. He thought that they would have more time, but knew that they had run out of time and the battle was shortly going to began.

"There leader, Zira, wanted to have taken the pride lands by the full moon, which is tonight, come on!" Chumvi said before turning around to the outland borders. Simba quickly looked at Nala with a look that spoke ' _Stay here'._ Nala wanted to go but she saw the look in his eyes, so she watched the two run towards the border, with other lionesses in pursuit.

It had begun, the battle for the pride lands… had begun…

 **Here's a good place to stop, makes anyone who wants to read more of this come back lol. Sorry this took longer than expected, and is shorter than normal. I've been busy lately with school and crap. Chapter 8 will be the battle scene, So it will take awhile to write, expect it to be around 4 days before its out. But don't worry, I'll work my ass off to get it in on time. I'll try to publish it before next Sunday. Anyway comment if you like this and have any suggestions for the battle scene. I'm starting to think that this will be a 9 chapter story, but i might add a tenth as like what happens in the future. Anyway comment if ya like this fanfiction, and with that said… Mr_Toast Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Overprotective Chapter 8**

 **By Mr_Toast**

 **Well here we are… The great battle. I mentioned before about leading up to my final plan, and well here it is. My final idea was to have a big battle to decide the fate of everyone. This has been a very fun fanfiction to write and I'm really glad to see that some of you have enjoyed it. As far as for chapter 10, i'm totally down to make it, I just need to think of what it will be about. Just FYI, This will be a longer chapter do to its content. So without much else to say… Enjoy!**

Simba and Chumvi were running as fast as they could to the outland borders. When they arrived they saw that a young lioness, that looked to be there age, was standing in front of a pride like no other. There had to be at least forty of them. There coats where all dirty and matted and many of them skinny and weak looking. They didn't have very good fighters, but they had enough to out number them almost three to one.

Zira was standing on top of a rock **(Just like how she did in the second movie)** Looking down a Mufasa. Mufasa's face showed no fear, but even he was scared right now, but he had to be brave for his pride.

"Leave now, or you will all die" Mufasa yelled out. Everyone, even Mufasa's own lions had chills run down their spine at the sound of his voice. Zira made it look as if his words didn't even faze her, but she too felt the same fear as everyone else.

"Cute, very cute. Now let's examine the problem. I have forty lions, you have… fifteen? Twenty? If that" Zira said mocking Mufasa. Her goal was to try to make him mad, so he would be more reckless and blind in the battle.

Mufasa knew what Zira was trying to do and would also tease her. "Yes, but I hardly would call those fighters. They look terrible, I can smell them from here, and if you had a pair of eyes, you could tell they haven't had a bath in years. Plus… I've seen more muscle on a warthog" Mufasa said back with a stoic look.

He was successful in angering Zira. She knew that he was right. But she would die for her mother's wishes. She had trained her entire life for this one moment and she wasn't going to let Mufasa scare her off.

Zira smirked… she looked over her shoulder at one of the bigger males in the group and nodded. The male stepped forward and the rest of the pride followed. Mufasa motioned for this pride to follow and he to advanced.

"Charge!" Zira yelled as she jumped down for the rock. The two prides then clashed together. Zira looked around and then saw Simba, Mufasas son. She grew an evil smirk and would kill him first, make Mufasa suffer…

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Nala hadn't moved at all. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to follow Simba and protect him, but she knew that it wasn't what Simba would want. She heard movement to her left and turned to see Kula trotting towards her.

"Nala, Where's Chumvi?" Kula asked, she had looked all around but couldn't find him anywhere.

"There fighting the other pride right now…" Nala said, her voice riddled with darkness.

"Well come on! What are you doing?!" Kula asked surprised. If Nala knew Simba was going to be in this battle then why wasn't she fighting with him?

"It isn't what Simba would want" Nala said, her voice now starting to crack as a few stray tears left her eyes. She really wanted to go fight alongside with Simba, but she couldn't break his trust, she knew that there relationship was fragile and didn't know how much it would take to break it.

"Well him being dead isn't want you want either!" Kula said starting to get a little defensive. "He might not want you to be in the battle but as his mate I would hope that you would do what is right when the time came" Kula added. There was a long pause before Kula spoke out again. "Well I'm going to help Chumvi, it might not be what he wants, but it's the right thing to do" She said before running off the outland borders.

Nala sat there for a moment and thought… was she right? ' _Simba told me to stay… It's what he wants… He's in danger and my promise…'_ She paused her thoughts for a moment. ' _My promise… weather you want me to or not, I'm coming for you Simba!"_ Nala thought as she ran off to where the battle would be, determined to be there for when Simba needed her most.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Simba was looking around and was horrified at what he saw. Lions from the two prides where charging, biting, and clawing each other. Simba was frozen in place, none of the other lions where seeing him as a real target. He started to move up unsure of what to do, when he felt a blunt pain in his side and found himself skidding on the ground until be ran into a side of a rock.

He looked up and saw that Zira was charging him again while he was down. He quickly got up and moved out of the way just as she was about to hit him. Zira hit the side of the rock with all her force and had to bite down the pain she was feeling in her shoulder. She decided to stall with him while the pain subsided.

"So you must be the runt, Simba isn't?" Zira asked in a venomous tone. Her words didn't even have the slightest effect on Simba. He stood there and gave her a little nod.

"Well I'm just going to assume that you caught my little puppet, Kula. It was for the better anyway. She was slow and stupid, never worth the trouble or time to be trained as a proper lioness" Kula spat out. This time she was only successful at making Simba even angrier. She saw this and was starting to regret what she had said. The pain in her shoulder had numbed enough and she charged at him again.

Simba starting to run at her as well, but dove under her, tripping her in the process and pinned her. He snarled into her face as she laid beneath him. "Cute" Kula replied with a evil smirk before pushing him up with her back legs and reversed on him. She went to strike his neck for a final blow when it felt like a thousand rhinos had rammed into her side.

Zira looked up to see Nala, viciously growling as if she where some rabid lion. She looked past Nala and saw that Kula was helping, yes helping, Simba get up. She slowly started to backup as the three started to advance. She knew that she couldn't take down all three, and was trying to think of something.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

One of Zira's lieutenants saw that she was in trouble and motioned for three lions to ambush them. Three outland lions starting to rush to where Simba, Nala, and Kula were. Chumvi had just finished knocking a lion out, and saw that the three were about to be ambushed. He quickly ran on top of the hill, and jumped down onto one and knocked him out.

The remain two lions had now stopped in there tracks, and just smirked when they saw that the attacker was just a adolescent. Chumvi quickly realized the situation he was in and started to feel fear build up in him. He pushed it away and quickly charged the two. He didn't fear pain nor death. He feared having to live in a world where Kula didn't.

The other two lions charged at Chumvi and the they went havoc. Chumvi was sustaining major injuries, but put them aside. He keep scratching and biting the two. After awhile, the two lions saw how Chumvi was acting and decided to leave, he was taking so much damage yet he wasn't even fazed. They turned around and started to run away.

Chumvi was to busy fighting them that he didn't even notice that the three had already been flanked. He went to move but he felt sharp pain all in his right leg and looked down. His right leg had multiple bite and scratch marks that ran deep in it. He couldn't see it, but all over his body he had deep claw marks that were bleeding bad and would need medical attention for him to survive. Despite all the pain he felt when he walked, he keep on moving and slowly started to make his way over to Kula.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Zira was currently recovering from the blow she had received from Nala. She didn't even know that Nala even had it in her to be able to cause damage like that. After the ambush, she had taken cover behind a fallen tree. She knew that if she wanted to hurt Simba, she would need to isolate him from Nala.

When Zira recovered, she kept low to the ground and was able to sneak up to where the three were. When she was close enough to Simba, she jumped up from the spot she was prone on, and clawed deep into the underside of his midsections, almost breaking through the abdominal wall. She had spent months sharpening and conditioning her claws to make them the sharpest they could be, and because of that, they cut through muscle with ease.

Nala was too busy ripping the throat out of her attacker to even realize that Simba was in trouble. Simba struggled for a few seconds to stand up, but after a moment he was able to stabilize himself. Just as he found his strength again, the lion he was previous fighting nailed him on top of his lead with his paw causing Simba to fall over.

Simba quickly brushed the pain off and pounced on his attacker and slammed his head into the ground, effectively knocking him out. Simba didn't want to kill anyone unless he had to, so he resorted to knocking them out instead.

When Simba turned around he saw that Zira was running towards him. He barely had time to get out of her way, but was still dazed from the blow to the gut and head that he wasn't able to move out of the way of her second attack.

Nala had just knocked her attacker out, and so had Kula, and when they looked over, they saw that Simba was currently getting up and Zira was moving to attack him. Nala wasted no time and started to charge at Zira. Went she made contact to Ziras side, she heard the sound of bones cracking, which no doubt had to be her ribs cracking from the impact.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Everyone from Mufasa pride was holding up well, except for Chumvi. None of Mufasa's lions had died or even been knocked out. They were fierce, strong, and smart. Everything a king could ask for in a warrior.

Zira's pride however, was not faring so well. Several of her lions had been knocked out and a few had deserted the battle. They weren't fighters, and were weak do to the lack of food in the out lands. Zira knew that if her forces were spread out, they were weak, and decided to rally her forces.

Mufasa knew what she was doing and told his forces to keep her forces from rallying. He looked over to see that not only Simba and Chumvi were hear, but Nala and Kula where too. He didn't really expect Simba to show up, but had no idea that Nala or Kula would be joining the battle. He quickly made his way over to them to help.

"Simba what are you doing here?" Mufasa asked. He knew that he told Simba to fight, but he was just trying to tell Simba that it would one day be his responsibility to protect the pride.

"Because you told me too" Simba said knocking away a lion. He was starting to think that his father had taken one too many blows to the head do to him not making any sense.

"Well then what are Nala and Kula doing here?" Mufasa asked with a little more authority in his voice showing Simba that he was in no mood to joke.

"I'm still trying to figure that out for myself" Simba said while dodging another blow. Just then Simba got an idea. "Dad I got an idea, I just need you to keep Zira and her outlanders here. When you see the ground start to shake… Run" Simba said before taking off leaving a surprised Mufasa behind. Even if he was unsure, he was going to trust what his son had to say for now.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Nala just finished taking down another lion. Other full grown lions and lionesses we're avoiding her because of how she looked. She was baring her teeth and claws, snarling, and fighting like a demon.

She looked around for Simba and when she didn't see him, he rage only got worse. She started to frantically run around looking for any sign of Simba. She looked around and saw Mufasa and started to make her way over to him.

After a few seconds of moving through the crowd she finally reached him. "Mufasa, where's Simba?" Nala asked frantically still looking around.

"He got an idea and told us to move out when the ground started to shake" Mufasa said as he nailed a lion square in the jaw effectively breaking it in the process.

"I'm going to find him" Nala said, but Mufasa stoped her with his arm first.

"Nala, when you find Simba don't come back. This is no place for you" Mufasa said as he lifted his arm to let her pass, and he was right. Nala wasn't fully grown yet and many of the other lions saw her as an easy target to pick off, she just nodded and took off to find Simba.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Simba had the perfect idea, stampede. Not just any stampede, a coordinated one, usings rhinos. He heard what sounded like his name and looked behind him to see if there was anyone following him, and was relieved to see that Nala was ok and trying to catch up.

Simba used the time to catch his breath and while he was, Nala jumped onto him tackling him to the ground. He was trying to get up and ask her was that was for but before he could, she smashed her muzzle down onto his and drew him into a passionate kiss.

The kiss lasted a minutes before Simba pushed Nala up to complete his task. He didn't want to really end the kiss, but he need to get the rhinos to stampede the battlefield.

"Simba don't go" Nala said trying to get him to stay. She was fed up with all the dangerous things he had done today and was ready for him to just go back to pride rock where he would be safe.

"I have to, it's my duty to help. We can do this Nala, together" Simba said with a supportive smile. Nalas soul lit up at this and she nodded.

"Well what's your big idea?" Nala said now standing next to Simba looking down at a herd of around twenty rhinos.

"I'm going to have the rhinos run straight at the rouges, smashing them into oblivion. There horns will make a good point for rushing and there hide is thick and tough almost everywhere so it won't be scratched by any claws or teeth" Simba said. Nala had to admit, his plan was genius, the only thing wrong with it was that the rhinos would have to agree.

"Well let's go" Nala said as they started to run down the hill towards the bears.

The alpha male rhino looked up and saw that two small lions where running at them. "Ugh, didn't your mother teach you not to mess with us" he grumbled in a low voice as he went to approach them.

"Sir" Simba said as her bowed in respect, Nala doing the same, Simba and Nala were scared right now, if the rhinos wanted to, they could trample them and kill them on the spot.

"Hey your the price! Mufasa son!" The rhino said in a excited tone. He always wanted to meet the prince since the presentation of Simba around a year ago.

"Yes, sir. And the pride lands are under attack, and we need your help" Simba said. The rhino thought about it and he wouldn't risk the lives of his fellow rhinos for the lions problems.

As if able to read his thoughts, Nala stepped forward and spoke out. "Fellow pride landers, I know that you don't want to risk your blood for our problems, but the pride lands are under attack and if we lose, we lose the pride lands as well! Are you not part of this land? Will you not stand to fight for what is rightfully yours? If you do nothing, the rouge lions will push you into the outlands to were you will starve and die!" Nala said a little angry.

The rhino thought about it, and he knew that she was right. If they fought, there was a chance that some of his rhinos could die, but if he didn't, all of his rhinos could die. "Very well, on one exception" He said.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

It had been around fifteen minutes since Simba had left to conduct his 'plan' and Mufasa was starting to wonder if he ran into complications along the way. He was constantly checking the ground to if it was starting to shake and when it did, he was going to pull his forces back by calling a retreat.

After another five minutes of fighting, Mufasa noticed that a few pebbles where starting to shake. Mufasa wasted no time and got to a higher position so his voice could be hear easier by his lions.

"Retreat!" His voice boomed out. All the pride lands lions looked at him as if he way crazy. They were holding well and had suffered no losses. "Just trust me and retreat" he said this time quieter so that only his lions could here it.

The rouge lions watched as the lions started to fall back and they began to cheer. Zira was so worked up in celebrating that she didn't even notice the oncoming stampede.

The pride lands lions watch as the stampede of rhinos was getting closer and closer. The rouge lions finally noticed when the ground began to shake tremendously that there retreat was only part of a trap. The rouge lions tried to move out of the way in time but the stampede hit them before they could, and had to retreat into the outlands to avoid being trampled.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

When the dust settled, the pride lands lions moved back into the battlefield to see what had happened. The rouge lions were long gone, as where the rhinos. Simba and Nala had watched from on top the hill, and where currently running to where the battle had taken place.

"Dad" Simba said as he ran over to Mufasa. "Did it work?" He asked.

Mufasa only smiled and nodded. He had to admit, it was genius to use the rhinos as a means of charging the enemy. "How did you get them to agree?" Mufasa asked a little surprised his son was able to pull it off.

"I told them that the pride lands where being attacked and the fate of his herd could be at risk if he did nothing, or well more like I did the talking and Nala did the convincing" Simba said. His father nodded. Mufasa was very impressed with his negotiating skills, especially because he was still young at foolish.. "It turns out that his son wanted to meet me and that was the deal, I met his son and then he helped us" Simba added.

"So I take it your debt is settled" Mufasa said. Simba only nodded. Mufasa then set out to find out if he lost anyone.

Mufasa pride had not only won, but he didn't lose a single lion. He was surprised to see they that sustained only minor injuries. The pride lands lions searched for Zira among some of the lions that were caught in the stampede or knocked out before that., and when they found her, they dragged her back to pride rock to be 'dealt' with.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Kula was looking around for Chumvi, but was starting to feel worry build up when she could find him in the crowd of pride lander lions. She had checked almost every lion on the field twince over and didn't see a sign of him.

After awhile, Simba, Nala, and the others had already left, and Kula was still searching for Chumvi. It had been an hour since the battle ended and she was starting to frantically run around.

She had finally found him and was heartbroken to see his conditions. She didn't know if there was much they could as far as his injuries. He had servers deep scratches on his shoulders and chest. Luckily they didn't go to deep so he didn't injure anything important, but there were so many that the blood lose was almost the same.

"Chumvi… oh my god…" Kula said as she stood in front of him looking down. She the realized that she had always loved Chumvi but she had found out to late.

"Hey… I'll be ok… don't you worry" Chumvi said in a weak voice. He knew that he would most likely die but he didn't want to put Kula through the stress of worrying about him.

"No, no Chumvi don't say that, you'll be ok" Kula said starting to circle him. She was more talking to herself than him. She knew that there wasn't much she could do to be able to save him.

"Heh, maybe" He said trying to make a joke. Kula would have nailed him across the face for saying that, but because of his condition she didn't dare.

"Chumvi you'll be ok… let's uhh… just…" Kula said stuttering not knowing what to do. Unlike Nala, she didn't know much about how to deal with injuries and such.

"Don't worry about me, I'm not worth it. I was never meant to be the strongest or fastest. I never had many friends growing up, Simba, Nala, maybe you? Maybe this is for the better. Maybe, this is the way things were always meant to be" He said grunting out in pain. He was losing blood fast and his ability to stay conscious was wearing thin.

"Chumvi No! Don't say that. I don't want to lose you… And you have always been my friend" Kula said starting to cry slightly. She meant every word and felt horrible for everytime she pushed him down or turned him up.

"So that makes three…" Chumvi said with a smile. We his mouth opened into a smile, a bit of blood started to stain the the fur around his muzzle. This was blood from an internal injury, but only from having a cut gum from being hit in the face.

When Kula saw this she started to freak out even more and felt hopeless. "No Chumvi just hang on…" Kula said trying to comfort him. She could see the amount of pain he was in and it broke her heart to see this.

"I can't…" He said gasping a little. His vision was starting to go and he could tell that his hearing was starting to go dull from the amount of blood loss.

"No Chumvi you can, you have to… Don't leave me… please… I love you" Kula said as her voice started to crack.

"She loves me…" Chumvi said to himself out loud in his own daze. Chumvi could die at peace knowing that the girl of his dreams loved him back.

"Yes I do. Now don't you leave me, don't you dare… A life without you is a life not worthing living" She said as she ran her paw across his cheek. She wanted nothing more than for Chumvi to be ok and everything to be how it used to be.

"I don't want to go, but I don't think I have a choice" He said in a tone just above a whisper. He was becoming weaker by the second and was hanging on by a mere thread right now.

"Chumvi you'll be ok" Kula said nuzzling into him. This made Chumvi more at peace, all he ever wanted was to be able to spend his life with her, and finally, his dream had come true.

"Kula, promise me… When I'm gone, remember all the good times we had together, even if there weren't many… Don't let my name and memory be a burden to you… Everytime you hear it… I want you to put that beautiful smile on your face… Don't live in the past, but in the future… And one day, you'll move past me and… find another lion and settle down" He said through grunts of pain. Kula started to sob slightly at hearing these words.

"I don't want to find another lion, I want to relive all the good memories, I want to be able to wake up in your arms, I want to hear your voice… I want to be with you" She said crying to herself.

"Take care Kula… Just… Promise… Me…" Chumvi finished. Kula looked down at him and just let the endless hoard of tears fall from her face. Simba and Nala could hear her screams and cries and rushed over to see Kula morning over there fallen companion.

"Kula" Simba said as he put his paw on her shoulder. She just continued to cry before shoving her face into his chest. Simba felt horrible for his friend. She had just found her true love and now, After only an hour, it had been taken away.

Simba and Nala were looking down at Chumvi who was staring blankly into space. "Goodbye Simba… Nala… Kula… Mom… Everyone… And… Kula… My… Prom… ise.." He said as hit head hit the floor.

Everyone sat in complete silence. The only sounds the could be heard where the sounds of Kula crying into Simba chests. No one knew what to do or say at this moment.

"Everyone, I need a moment alone" Rafiki said as he came out of some tall grass. Everyone would have wondered how he knew to come or what he was doing in the grass, but they just turned and left.

Everyone went back to pride rock to tend to their own injuries. Nala made sure that Simba was going to be ok, for he had a fairly large sized cut in his gut.

Kula continued to cry into Simba's chest, and Nala didn't even make an attempt to stop her. She knew that she was going through something unimaginable painful and hated to see her like this. She was starting to trust Kula again and see her more and more as a friend now, so her being like this, was upsetting to Nala.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Rafiki had gotten Chumvis mother to bring him to his tree, and immediately started to get to work. He wasn't dead yet, but with proper medical care, and the blessings of the kings above, he might just make it.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

To everyone else excluding Rafiki and Chumvis mother, Chumvi was presumed dead. Kula was taking it the hardest. She wasn't talking to anyone or evening moving.

"Kula, wanna talk somewhere? In private?" Simba said as he approached her. She only nodded and the two started to walk to a private area.

"You gonna be ok?" Simba asked. He already knew that she wasn't going to be ok, her best friend and lover had just died, but he thought it was worth a try.

"It just not fair! I find out that I'm in love with Chumvi and now it's over! I just want to feel love! I just want to hold him, and love him! Now I'll never be able to!" She said in tears. Simba walked over and embraced her to comfort her. He felt terrible. He couldn't think of the pain of losing Nala, and there was nothing he could do for her.

"Shh… Kula, everything will be ok" He said. After a minute or two, the two heard rustling in the bush and turned around to see noone. They heard more rustling and this time it was from there left. The two knew that someone was stalking them. They each went back to back and started looking around, waiting for the stalker to either show themself or make a noise.

Rafiki popped out of the tall grass, and stopped in front of Kula with a big smile on his face. Kula wanted to hit him really bad. She knew that he knew the news of Chumvi and wasn't in any mood for games right now. "Go away Rafiki" Kula said in a warning tone.

"Oh alright, But Chumvi will be disappointed" Rafiki said with a smile on his face, before turning around as running off towards his tree. Simba and Kula looked at each other as if he was crazy.

"What was that about?" Kula asked.

"Only one way to find out" Simba said as the two went after Rafiki.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Rafiki had just left his tree to find Kula, leaving Chumvi and his mother alone. The two sat in complete silence before Chumvi finally spoke up.

"Mom, If Kula gets banished, can I go with her?" Chumvi asked afraid of his mother's answers. A long time ago he had promised her to never leave her side, and he was asking if he could break his promise.

"Chumvi…" His mother started. "Follow your heart. It will never do you wrong" She said with a supportive smile. Chumvi face lit up and he stood up in excitement but winced as he did. Chumvis mother instantly got up and went over to help her 'cub'.

"Mom, I'm not a cub anymore" Chumvi complained as his mother grabbed him by the scruff to help him down. He hated when his mother did this because it made him feel like he was a baby again.

"But you're hurt, and I'm not going to let you hurt yourself getting excited. Speaking of which, How did you get hurt?" Chumvis mom asked. She knew that he had gotten scratched and bitten but wondered why they were so bad.

After a moment of silences, Chumvi finally spoke up. "I saw that Kula was about to be ambushed, so i rushed to help her. I was outnumbered three to one. I took some heavy hits but I didn't let them slow me down. After I defeated the first lions, the other two fled, and I tried walking away, but collapsed and woke up to see Kula over me" Chumvi said trying to jog his memory at what happened.

"So you truly do love her?" Chumvis mother asked? She knew that he loved her but she was trying to asked exactly how much he would give up or risk for her.

"I would die for her" Chumvi started seriously. And it was true, he didn't fear death when charging the ambush, he feared losing her.

"Well I think that you've proven yourself there. And you have my blessing to live you life with her if you are wondering" Chumvis mother stated. Chumvi lit up at hearing this news.

"Thank you mom" He said with a smile.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Zira was currently waking up and her vision was all blurred and her hearing was out of tune. After a few moments, her eyes focused and her ears tuned. She looked up to the that Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, and the rest of his best warriors where standing in a circle around her.

"Can I help you" She spat out. She already knew that she would most likely be killed, so she didn't care about sweet talking or disrespecting the king. She moved to get up but everywhere hurt. Her ribs, shoulders, back, hips, neck, ect. She fell back down quickly knowing it was pointless to try.

"You have a visitor" Mufasa said in a low and dark tone. Mufasa and the rest of the lions left the den, revealing Nala. She wasn't that scared of Mufasa, but she was pretty scared of Nala do to her rabbid fighting style. She only gulped at knowing what was going to be coming next.

"The only reason I don't kill you right now is because I know that It's not what Simba would want" Nala said growling. She was trying her hardest not to kill her right now for everything she had done, and was just barely able to manage.

"Is that all you do? Listen to Simba? I bet he's not even loyal. An entire antelope says that he's banging Kula in some field right now and -" She was cut off by Nala slamming her paw into her jaw causing a few teeth to get knocked loose.

"If you ever try to degrade Simba like that I will kill you!" She yelled at her. Nala then raised her paw up again and hit her even harder which knocked Zira out for good. She walked to the outside of the den and nodded to the lion guards to take her away.

"Mufasa, what she we do with her?" One of the lion guards asked as she made her way over to where Zira was lying down unconscious.

"Nala?" Mufasa asked with a mischievous grin. He knew that she would have an 'idea' or two on what to do with this piece of filth.

"Through her in the outlands, and if she ever comes back, Kill her" Nala said before turning to leave to try to find Simba. She had things to discuss with him regarding the battle.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Chumvi was waiting around in Rafiki's tree, just closing his eyes trying to rest. He heard what sounded like another feline climbing up to where he was. He turned around and his heart stopped at what he saw… Kula.

Kula and Chumvi just stood there for awhile, neither moving. Simba knew the situation they were in and quietly left trying not to disturb them. He knew when two people could use some privacy and this was one of those moments. And besides, he was looking forward to some alone time to collect his thoughts.

Chumvi wanted to go up and hug her, but the pain in his right left leg, and well just about everywhere else kept him from doing so. He didn't know how, but Rafiki was somehow able to fix the wounds on him to make them look rather old and faded, like some kind of magical power.

Kula wasn't sure if she was seeing things or if this was the real Chumvi. She cautiously started to mode forward step by step over towards him. One step after another she got closer and closer, starting to feel nervous on the inside.

Chumvi started to feel his heart race. The only reason he released everything to her was because he thought he was going to die. Now he was scared that he had made a fool of himself, and she would reject him.

Kula stopped mere inches away from Chumvi and just stared into his eyes. She slowly reached out her paw to feel if he was real. When she felt her paw touch the side of his face, a explosion of emotions hit her. Love, relief, joy, sadness, anger, and disbelief.

Without wasting another moment, Kula launched herself into Chumvis arms, knowing that she wouldn't hesitate this time for fear of losing him. The two sat there for awhile just enjoying their moment, not caring about anything else that was happening in the world around them.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

Simba was walking away from Rafiki's tree when it hit him. He didn't even realize how lucky he was to be able to walk away from the battle with minor injuries. Despite the wound he got from Zira gave him wasn't minor, but other than that, he was pretty much left unscathed.

Of course, every step he took hurt do to the cut that Zira gave him in the midsection. Then another though hit him, what would his father do with Zira. He knew that she would most likely be killed for her actions, so he just started to walk away from pride rock and headed to the fields.

Simba had been at fields for some time when he heard someone approaching. He knew that it would be Nala wondering where he was, and probably wanted to make sure he was going to be ok.

"Simba?" Nala asked as she came next to him and sat down. She was trying to look for any sign of what was making him look so sad.

"Yea?" Simba asked in his normal tone. Nala was a little surprised by this. He looked kind of depressed but he was talking and acting like he was fine.

"Are you going to be ok?" Nala asked. She wanted to help him, but she knew that he didn't want to waste her time.

"Yea, just hurts" He said mentioning to his midsection. Nala looked down and noticed that his wound was bleeding a little. Simba on the other hand didn't.

"Simba you're bleeding!" Nala said a little worried mentioning down to the cut on his midsection.

"Ugh, Shit!" Simba said a little angry. Nala was taken back. Simba never swore, never, unless he was beyond enraged. Nala knew now that he was undoubtedly hiding something from her and she wasn't about to let her friend suffer like this.

"Simba, stop lying, what's wrong?" She asked in a serious tone why she went to see where it was bleeding.

"I'm fine…no I'm not" Simba said. "It's just that one day I'm going to be king, and I couldn't live with myself if I accidentally sent someone to their death. My father charged with his lionesses to fight Zira and her pride, and he doesn't seemed to afraid at the thought of losing a warrior. But me… if I had been in his place and lost someone… I don't know how I could live knowing that I sent them to there doom" he said biting in pain a few times. Nala was licking the wound clean and help it reseal while he was talking, which wasn't painless.

Nala couldn't began to think of the pressure and stress of being a king. When they were younger, they always thought that kings did whatever they wanted. But when Simba learned what being a king really was, his whole view changed.

"Simba, they would have willingly gone to there doom, weather you wanted them to or not, It's who they are… It's who we are" Nala said after finishing sealing the wound.

Simba knew she was right, and one day, the time would come and he would have to make the decision, but that day wasn't today, and it wasn't certain it would ever happen. Simba stood up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Nala asked in a playful voice. She knew that he wouldn't be in any mood have her question him, so she tried to make it sound playful.

"I don't know…" Simba replies. He was stressed out and really didn't know what to do right now. "Maybe… This!" He yelled as he pounced on top of Nala.

Nala was caught off guard and was easily pinned by Simba. She was a little irritated that he did this so suddenly but she was glad that he was starting to return to normal, and have some fun for the first time in a long time.

The two rolled around for awhile before they lied down on their sides in exhaustion. Simba just smiled stupidly at her which made her giggle. Nala started to move forward and was meet in the middle with Simba's lips.

Something in there minds just turned off and time just seemed to not even exist for the two…

 **Yeeeeaaaa, that didn't take as long as I was expecting, then again I did no life it. Chapter 9 will be out soon hopefully, it's going to be a wrap up to the whole story, and like I said, I'm not sure if there will be a chapter 10 or not. With that said, thanks for reading and see ya next chapter. Mr_Toast out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Overprotective Chapter 9**

 **By Mr_Toast**

 **I've made up my mind, and this will be the last chapter in my series Overprotective. This was really fun to write and I will be writing more Lion King fanfictions in the future. This will be a rather short and sweet ending that I hope everyone will enjoy. I'm glad to see that I have over 500 views which may not seem like much, but I'm happy to have that many, so without much else to say... Enjoy!**

Simba and Nala where currently sitting in the same field that they had always gone to. They were celebrating the one month anniversary of winning the battle against Zira. No one knows what happened to her or where she went, but all that can be said is that Nala is happy she doesn't have to see her anymore.

"Simba, What do you think it will be like when you become king?" Nala asked looking up at the stars. She knew that Simba liked to come here because he could look up and seek help from the previous kings.

"I don't know, I hope I will be like my dad" Simba said. Simba had never seen his father fail, or put his pride into a tight spot. Simba always feared failing his pride and sentencing them to there doom.

"Well I don't!" Nala said as she tackled Simba to the ground. They had this way of bonding with each other by shoving the other to the ground and running away. "Because you're not your father, and I love you" She said with a playful smirk.

Simba quickly reversed on her and pinned her to the ground. He smiled at her, but his smile quickly faded to a frown, and got up and walked away. Nala knew that something was bothering him and wanted to help him work past it.

"Alright Simba, What's wrong?" Nala asked in a playful voice. She had figured out that she was much more successful at making him compliant when she used her playful voice.

"It's just that when I become king… We won't be able to do this anymore…" Simba said in a sad tone. Being a king meant that you had to commit all your time to your duties, meaning that you had very little free time to do whatever you want with.

"Which is why were doing it now" Nala said as she nuzzled into him. She was like a sponge on water when it came to nuzzling Simba. She could just keep absorbing he warmness and never get tired of it.

"I love you" Simba said as he started to nuzzle her back.

"I love you too" Nala said.

 **(TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK)**

And that's how the epic tale of Simba and Nala ends.

Simba will become the king two years later and will pick Nala as his queen. The two will rule over pride rock with utter fairness and respect for their pride. Nala gives birth to two cubs, Kiara and Kion. The first born is Kiara, who will one day be the queen, and the second born is Kion, who will become the leader of the lion guard.

As far as Chumvi and Kula go, Mufasa decided to let Kula stay for she had proven her loyalty in battle. Chumvi and Kula married and had three cubs of their own. Later on they would move out of the pride lands and into a oasis of a jungle, where they could raise their cubs and live a happy life without the worries of danger or war.

As for Zira, she later has a cub of her own, who she names Kovu. Kovu rejects his mothers beliefs and runs off to the pride lands, where Simba unheld judgement until he was proven worthy. Kovu and Kiara would get married when they got older and he would one day become king of the pride lands with Kiara as his queen.

Nala never lost her protective state over Simba, and she loved him with all her heart until the end of time.

Simba, Nala, Chumvi, And Kula all found the one they were destined to be with, and all lived happily ever after.

 _The End_

 **Ok so first thing first, I know that ending was cringier than shit, But give it to me, it was kinda perfect. Sorry i went a little into depth on the Lion King facts but ey… Players gonna play. Thank you all for the amazing support you guys showed and I hope to see you guys in all of my other fanfictions. It has been a honor writing and this, and with that said, See you next friends… Mr_Toast Out...**


End file.
